


Na arena - Uma fanfic Wei/Bolin

by JoaoVictorOF



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Some Plot, Weilin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoVictorOF/pseuds/JoaoVictorOF
Summary: O que deveria ser apenas uma rápida viagem para ver Opal em Zaofu tornou-se bem mais do que isso. A namorada saíra outra vez em missão com os dominadores de ar, sem avisar.Um namoro em crise e o tédio fazem com que Bolin se aproxime cada vez mais do irmão mais novo da sua namorada, Wei. Na arena de disco de força, novas emoções emergem. Talvez ele encontre no novo companheiro de treino a satisfação que Opal nunca lhe proporcionou...
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Legend of Korra





	1. Chegada a Zaofu e um pequeno incidente

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, gente, essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics. Penso que será uma fic com no máximo 4 ou 5 capítulos, mas isso está sujeito a mudanças porque não idealizei tudo ainda. É isso, boa leitura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin chega em Zaofu para ver Opal depois de ficar um longo tempo afastado, mas encontra seu quarto vazio. Desanimado, Suyin lhe dá novas razões para ficar e esperar por ela. Um pequeno incidente ocorre entre o dominador de terra e um dos gêmeos, Wei.

Bolin passara as últimas catorze horas em um trem vindo de Cidade República para ver Opal, sua namorada, em Zaofu. Quando finalmente chegou, não viu sinal da dominadora de ar na mansão dos Beifong e um bilhete em seu quarto:

_"Querido Bolin,_

_Sinto muito, mas acho que não vou poder passar a semana com você como prometi. Jinora apareceu em projeção astral ontem e disse que Tenzin havia lhe dado uma missão de vital importância e que precisaria da minha ajuda. Eu tentei telefonar, mas Mako atendeu e disse que você já tinha saído para pegar o trem. Acredite, meu amor, eu não o deixaria se não fosse muito importante. Não sei quanto tempo passarei fora, mas não vá embora, fique. Mamãe com certeza deve arrumar alguns programas interessantes para você na cidade enquanto espera meu retorno._

_Me desculpe, mais uma vez. Com carinho,_

_Sua Opal."_

O bilhete era um balde de água fria. Bolin não passava tempo de qualidade com Opal havia semanas. Esteve muito envolvido com o processo de reconstrução de Cidade República enquanto a namorada viajava pelo mundo com o resto da trupe de Tenzin. O namoro estava cada vez mais morno e, verdade seja dita, Bolin sentia-se cada vez mais cansado do relacionamento dos dois que ia de mal a pior. _Dispensado em troca de uma viagem pelo mundo com Jinora, esse é o fundo do poço_ , pensou consigo mesmo.

Paciência, não havia muito o que ser feito. Por ora, ele tentaria ser compreensivo com a missão de Opal. Eles poderiam conversar e ficar juntos quando ela voltasse. _Logo, espero_. Saiu do quarto e foi para a sala, onde Suyin se encontrava olhando um álbum de família. Na pressa de ver a namorada, Bolin nem cumprimentou a matriarca devidamente quando chegara, ignorando seus alertas enquanto corria sem necessidade para o quarto de Opal.

— Sinto muito, Bolin. Tentei persuadir Opal a ficar, sei como é importante para vocês ficarem juntos depois de tanto tempo, mas ela disse que era urgente e que voltaria assim que possível. — Suyin disse. — Sente-se, é um prazer vê-lo depois de tanto tempo.

— É um prazer revê-a também. — Deu um beijo no rosto da sogra. — Não tem problema, Su. Sei como Opal é. — Riu e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Suyin.

— Por favor, fique. Opal voltará em alguns dias, acho. Eu pedi que preparassem o quarto de hóspedes para você. Vou pedir para que levem suas coisas lá para cima, e depois você pode se juntar a mim por um passeio pela cidade ou o que preferir.

— É muita gentileza sua, Suyin — inclinou-se em agradecimento — mas eu mesmo posso levar minhas coisas lá para cima, não precisa se incomodar.

— Tem certeza? Parece ser muita bagagem, nem pensar! — fechou o álbum, levantou-se, olhou pela janela para o pátio da mansão e gritou — WEI! WING! Venham aqui ajudar Bolin com as malas!

Os gêmeos chegaram em questão de segundos. Ambos estavam vestidos tradicionalmente à moda de Zaofu: roupas em tons de verde com adereços metálicos. Os dois usavam braceletes de metal nos braços definidos, Wing no braço direito e Wei no braço esquerdo. Essa era a forma deles de diferenciarem um do outro, Bolin aprendera.

— E aí, pessoal! — Bolin disse, levantando-se para cumprimentar os gêmeos com um aperto de mãos divertido — Vieram rápido atender o chamado da mamãe. Acharam que iam levar uma coça?

Eles riram. Bolin sempre gostou de fazer piadinhas com os gêmeos.

— Haha, muito engraçado. Quero ver se vai continuar fazendo graça quando acabarmos com você no disco de poder mais tarde. — Wing disse.

— Ahm, Wing, você se esqueceu que não posso jogar esse esporte, né?

— Ah, é mesmo! Você é tão incapaz que não sabe dominar metal! — foi a vez dos gêmeos de rirem. Pegaram a bagagem e começaram a subir as escadas para o andar superior. Bolin foi atrás, dizendo:

— Isso... Isso me machucaria no passado, mas eu não sou mais inseguro por não dominar metal. Eu sou um dominador de lava, o que é muito mais maneiro. — Disse com falsa convicção.

— Uhm, debatível, mas ok. — Wei disse. — Mas sem brincadeiras agora. Passa mais tarde na arena de disco de poder. Sei que você não joga, mas podemos ver de fazer outras coisas mesmo assim, que tal? Podemos aproveitar a cidade agora que Opal não está aqui pra te arrastar pra longe de todo mundo.

Eles chegaram no quarto. Os três colocaram as bagagens no chão e na cama. Bolin disse:

— Ah, claro. Não é como se eu tivesse muita coisa pra fazer aqui mesmo. Vou aproveitar as férias com meus cunhados. Por falar nisso, onde está Juan?

Wei respondeu: — Foi estudar arte na Universidade de Ba Sing Se. Opal não te disse? Com Baatar Jr. preso e Opal saindo sempre, somos só nós, mamãe e o pai em casa. Mamãe fica devastada as vezes.

— Ah, sim... Dever ser solitário, imagino. — Ficaram em silêncio um momento, com Bolin pensando nas demais coisas que Opal deixou de contar em suas cartas e telefonemas. _Se não me contou algo tão importante como a ida do irmão pra faculdade, imagine o resto..._ Bolin disse então: — Bom, pessoal, eu preciso tomar um banho e descansar, se não se importam.

— Claro que não, fique à vontade! Encontre a gente mais tarde no jantar. Depois de comer a gente pode dar uma volta pela mansão e jogar conversa fora. — Wei disse antes de sair do quarto logo depois do irmão. — Bom descanso, Nuktuk. Hahahahaha.

Bolin riu. Depois tirou as roupas que estava usando e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Tomou uma ducha quente e vaporosa, admirando o corpo definido que se encontrava diante de si no reflexo de um enorme espelho. De atleta à estrela de cinema, parte do exército de Kuvira e mais tarde membro da resistência, seu corpo sempre esteve em ótima forma, disso podia se orgulhar um pouco.

Desligou o chuveiro, saiu e estava terminado de amarrar a toalha na altura do quadril quando a porta do quarto se abriu repentinamente. Wei irrompeu sem se dar conta imediatamente do homem seminu diante de si.

— Wei? Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? — disse meio consternado com a surpresa. Se deu conta de que havia esquecido em seu cansaço de fechar a porta;

— Desculpe, você esqueceu uma sacola lá embaixo! — gesticulou desesperadamente para a sacola que carregava — Vou deixá-la aqui! — jogou a sacola num canto do quarto e foi para a saída, disfarçando o agora nítido rubor em sua face — Tchau, até logo!

Fechou a porta atrás de si. Bolin suspirou, trancou a porta e ficou parado alguns segundos pensando no desastre que teria ocorrido se Wei tivesse entrado alguns segundos antes no quarto. Após se recompor, colocou roupas mais leves e se deitou. Passou um bom tempo pensando em como seria o clima com Wei durante o jantar, mas tão logo estava adormecendo devido à exaustão. _Isso é um problema para o Bolin do futuro_ , foi o que pensou antes de apagar. 


	2. As regras do jogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As regras do Disco de Força são apresentadas. A ajuda de Bolin é requisitada pelos gêmeos para fazer alguns ajustes e experimentos no esporte. Wei convida-se para ser o parceiro de treino de Bolin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eu estava sem o que fazer e resolvi deixar o segundo capítulo separado. Esse aqui é pra apresentar as regras do jogo dos irmãos e introduzir a participação do Bolin na história. Prometo que a partir do próximo as coisas começam a ficar mais interessantes, tenham paciência.  
> Boa leitura!

Bolin acordou poucas horas mais tarde. Olhou pela janela para ver que o sol já se punha no horizonte, tingindo em laranja as colinas de Zaofu, sua luz refletida nas estruturas de metal do Estado. Era uma linda visão. Foi até o armário e procurou uma boa roupa para usar. No fim, escolheu não uma das suas, mas entre aquelas que Suyin havia lhe preparado. Achou que seria melhor vestir-se adequadamente para o seu primeiro jantar na mansão.

À moda de Zaofu, o robe verde escuro sem mangas ostentava colar e cinturão metálicos. Olhou sua aparência no espelho do banheiro e gostou do eu viu. Aproveitou para escovar seus dentes, passar um perfume e por fim arrumar seu cabelo, prestando especial atenção ao deixar um pequeno cacho caído em frente a sua testa. _Minha assinatura especial, por assim dizer_. Logo depois, desceu até a sala de jantar para se juntar aos demais membros da família.

O jantar já havia sido servido. A longa mesa retangular na qual Bolin comera em suas visitas anteriores havia sido substituída por uma mesa redonda muito mais modesta. Suyin sentava-se com seu marido em um lado, enquanto Wei e Wing estavam no outro. Bolin escolheu sentar-se entre Wing e Suyin. Sem olhar diretamente para Wei para evitar constrangimentos, anunciou sua presença:

— Boa noite, pessoal. Boa noite, senhor Baatar. — Estendeu a mão para o marido de Suuyin — Pelo visto eu cheguei um pouco atrasado. Quem me conhece sabe que tenho um sono pesado.

— Na verdade mal tocamos na comida ainda. Chegou a tempo para o prato principal. Chef, por favor, pode nos servir.

Travessas fumegantes com peixes, arroz e carnes foram servidas, assim como saladas e legumes. Bolin escolheu o que queria, apanhou seus talheres e estava prestes a saborear o peixe em uma bocada quando Wei disse, para sua surpresa:

— Eu tomaria cuidado, esse peixe tem muitas espinhas. Vai devagar.

A tranquilidade em sua voz revelou para Bolin que o rapaz já havia superado o incidente anterior.

— Valeu pelo aviso, Wei. — Mastigou um pouco de tudo e disse: — A comida daqui realmente é a melhor que existe. Se eu queria ir pra casa, não quero mais.

Todos riram. Depois disso, o jantar seguiu com muita leveza. A noite já havia caído quando todos se deram por satisfeitos e a louça recolhida por empregados.

Os gêmeos convidaram Bolin para caminhar nos jardins, afim de conversar e digerir a comida. Saíram para a noite estrelada. Wei tinha novidades.

— Estamos tentando oficializar o Disco de Força como um esporte oficial, nós te dissemos? Planejamos abrir uma escola para ensinar as regras para os jovens da Cidade.

— Depois disso, podemos expandir para outros locais. Quem sabe até abrir uma arena em Cidade República. — Wing completou.

— Isso é demais, pessoal! E como estão indo?

— Estamos no processo inicial de formalização. Primeiro temos que acertar todas as regras e penalidades antes de mandar para o comitê. Sinto que logo estaremos prontos. — Wei respondeu.

Bolin ficou feliz com a notícia. Opal já tinha dito que os gêmeos eram os mais deslocados da família, sem ter outros hobbies ou ambições fora o esporte. Bom saber que conseguiriam transformar sua paixão em lucro.

— Fico feliz por vocês. Sabem, como grande entusiasta dos esportes que sou, sendo um ex-jogador de dominação profissional e tudo mais — se gabou — bem que eu poderia dar uma olhada nessas regras e ver vocês praticando, que tal?

— Ótima ideia! — disseram em uníssono.

— A gente estava pensando de te pedir ajuda exatamente com isso! — Wei completou — Ok, então faz assim. Acorde amanhã bem cedo. É quando nós treinamos. Nos encontra na arena de Disco de Força, aí podemos te explicar uma coisa ou duas.

— Beleza! Contem com minha ajuda.

— Ok, então, Bolin. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Wei, Wing.

A aurora surgia no horizonte, tingindo a cidade metálica em tons de rosa. Os domos da cidade se abriam como uma flor quando Bolin acordou. Dessa vez, escolheu sua clássica regata branca e calça verde escura, suas roupas de treino. Não sabia o que os gêmeos iriam pedir, então achou melhor estar preparado. Encaminhou-se até a arena de Disco de Força.

Encontrou Wei e Wing treinando, como fora avisado. Os dois ricocheteavam entre quatro pilares de metal e as arestas da arena um disco denso, também de metal, tentando acertá-lo em um buraco enredado. Cada um ficava em um extremo do campo, defendendo o gol. _Simples o bastante e intuitivo, mas bem interessante de assistir_ , pensou Bolin.

Os rapazes deram conta da presença de Bolin e pararam subitamente. O disco quase acertou a cara de Wing, que o desviou no último momento com um habilidoso pontapé.

— Você veio, fico feliz. — Wei disse, se aproximando.

— Mas é claro que vim, eu prometi, não é?

Ele sorriu.

— Vamos às regras então. Como você pode ver, o jogo é simples o bastante. O objetivo e usar os pilares de metal e o resto da arena para ricochetear o disco e marcar um ponto. Dois atletas jogam e quem marcar 12 pontos primeiro leva um set. O primeiro jogador a vencer dois sets, ganha a partida. — Wei disse.

— É terminantemente proibido manipular o disco para ir diretamente ao gol adversário; ele deve bater nos pilares ou nas paredes da arena primeiro. Se fizer isso, leva uma advertência. Três advertências geram expulsão. Qualquer manipulação indevida do disco para machucar o oponente de propósito gera expulsão e derrota imediata. Ah, e claro, apenas a dominação de metal é permitida, sendo proibido manipular terra para obter vantagem. Quebrar essa regra também gera expulsão. — Wing disse.

— Qualquer membro pode ser usado pra rebater o disco: pernas, braços, pés, mão, tronco... Vale tudo. É isso. — Wing disse, por fim.

— Só isso? Parece bem simples pra mim. Se vocês já têm quase todas as regras prontas, por que me chamaram?

— Bom, por dois motivos. Queremos saber se o disco de força pode ser jogado facilmente por dominadores de terra experientes. Isso é, quão difícil é jogar o jogo pela primeira vez.

— Eu adoraria ajudar nisso, mas como disse antes, não posso jogar. Não sei dominar metal... — ele começou a dizer.

— Nós sabemos disso, não somos idiotas. Mas acho que achei um jeito em que você e qualquer dominador de terra possa jogar. — Wei disse. — Dá uma olhada nisso:

Atirou um disco laranja para Bolin. Ele o apanhou e constatou que era borrachudo.

— É feito de borracha? Como isso ajuda? Não sei dominar borracha.

— Tem terra no interior, bocó. Sinta.

Levemente ofendido, ele apertou o disco. Era verdade. Atrás do revestimento borrachudo, havia terra compacta. Bolin experimentou levitá-lo e descobriu que não era muito diferente do que manipular os discos de terra de dominação profissional.

— Genial! O encapamento de borracha garante que o disco ricocheteie no metal, imagino.

— Exatamente. E assim, você e qualquer dominador de terra podem jogar! Claro que o disco de borracha não voa com a mesma intensidade do de metal, mas já é um começo. — Wing disse.

— Sim. Também estamos pensando em usar isso como um método de iniciação na dobra de metal. Conforme as pessoas se acostumam com esse disco, substituímos um pouco da terra dentro por metal, pra ver se elas pegam o jeito. Conforme forem se acostumando, podem transitar pro disco de metal quando estiverem prontas. — Wei explicou. — É é aí que você entra outra vez.

— Acham que isso pode dar certo? Seria demais! — Pulou de alegria.

Os gêmeos riram.

— Vamos descobrir já, já. Quer ser meu parceiro de treino, Bolin? — Disse Wei desafiadoramente, estralando os dedos e flexionando os braços.

— É pra já! — Bolin disse, sem titubear, estralando as juntas. — Quando começamos?

— Só se for agora. Só um segundo, não vou estragar essa roupa com terra se o disco romper. — Arrancou a camiseta por cima da cabeça, foi até o outro extremo da arena e assumiu uma postura confiante. — Estou pronto!

Bolin ficou levemente estarrecido por razões que viria a racionalizar mais tarde. Limitou-se a ir para o seu lado do campo e arrumar sua postura, pronto para sua primeira aula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo temos a primeira partida entre os dois. As coisas vão ficar mais picantes entre Bolin e Wei a partir daí.  
> Comentem, recomendem e salvem a fic, se quiserem. Todo apoio conta muito.  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. O primeiro treino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei e Bolin têm sua primeira partida de Disco de Força. Bolin tenta entender os princípios do jogo enquanto admira a capacidade do jovem dominador de metal - e seu físico também, ainda que não queira admitir isso para si mesmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo fresquinho.  
> Fiquei bem doente essa semana, mas não queria deixar a fic parada. Capricho mais no próximo, eu prometo.  
> Mesmo assim, espero que gostem.  
> Boa leitura!

O sol já estava mais alto no céu. Wei levantava o disco emborrachado para cima e para baixo, como quem brinca.

— Eu começo lançando o disco, Bolin. Você deve ver como se faz o primeiro lançamento, tentar defender e rebater meu ataque como, _ou se_ , puder. — Deu um riso malicioso. 

— Certo, pode lançar!

O dominador de metal ergueu o disco bem acima da cabeça, depois deixou que ele caísse um pouco antes de acertar um golpe certeiro com os braços que o impulsionou até o primeiro pilar, depois o segundo e o terceiro, para, por fim, ir de encontro ao gol de Bolin. O disco de treino realmente não era tão veloz quanto o de metal, percebeu, mas ainda ricocheteava bem pelas superfícies na arena.

Acostumado a refletir projéteis muito mais velozes na arena de dominação profissional, Bolin deu um murro que atingiu a lateral do disco em um movimento de rebote. Focando em dominar a terra em seu interior, direcionou-o para a parede esquerda da arena. O disco quicou nela, depois em um dos pilares, outra vez na parede esquerda e foi para o gol de Wei. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz não rebateu o disco, mas o apanhou no ar.

— Muito bom, vejo que já compreendeu o básico. Mas esteja ciente de que esse lance fraco foi só para te testar. O jogo de verdade começa agora.

Impiedosamente, Wei levitou o disco e o acertou com um pontapé poderoso após um breve giro. A velocidade com a qual o disco voou pela arena quase desnorteou Bolin. Ele não havia batido em nenhum pilar ou aresta, indo direto para a sua cabeça. Bolin abaixou um segundo antes que a tragédia acontecesse.

Wei estava sorrido e Wing, gargalhando das arquibancadas. 

— ACHEI QUE O INTUITO ERA ME ENSINAR DISCO DE FORÇA, NÃO ME DEGOLAR! DÁ PRA PEGAR MAIS LEVE? ISSO NÃO É FALTA NO SEU MANUAL? — Gritou, gesticulando sua incredulidade.

— Você que lute, senhor ex-jogador de dominação profissional. Só queria ver se você realmente é veloz o bastante pro jogo. — Wei deu de ombros, rindo.

— Eu não vou me prestar a esse papel, gente. Eu realmente queria participar, não sabia que vocês só queriam rir às minhas custas outra vez. Eu deveria me lembrar de como vocês foram cruéis na primeira vez que tentaram me ensinar dominação de metal. — Na ocasião, Wei dominara duas placas para fazê-lo de sanduíche de Bolin, entre outras humilhações. — Tô fora.

— Hei, Bolin! Não vai, foi mal! Eu não resisti, mas juro que não vou pegar tão pesado. — Ele parecia estar falando sério. — Vai, pode fazer o primeiro lançamento.

Bolin não disse mais nada. Apenas pegou o disco e focou em imitar os passos iniciais do lançamento conforme Wei mostrara. Bolin concentrou toda sua força em soco, tentando mover a terra no interior do disco na maior velocidade possível. Ele bateu em dois pilares e voou em direção a Wei, que habilmente pulou, rodopiou e chutou o disco em direção a ele outra vez. Ele ricocheteou de forma imprevisível, conseguindo ultrapassar as defesas de Bolin.

— É assim que se domina o jogo, sabendo como usar os ângulos da arena a seu favor. Ser apenas rápido ou forte não basta, é preciso visualizar e planejar para marcar pontos.

Bolin assentiu e se preparou para aparar o próximo lance do gêmeo. Wei estapeou o disco, fazendo-o atravessar o campo batendo apenas nas paredes. Atento, acertou um chute que o rebateu velozmente, quicando três vezes antes de acertar o gol do adversário. Wei havia sido lento demais na defesa, seu golpe atingindo apenas o ar onde o disco estava 2 segundos antes. 

— OOF! Já deixou o novato furar a defesa, mano? Foi impressionante, Bolin! — Wing disse de seu lugar acima. 

— Limite-se ao seu papel de espectador, Wing! — Atirou uma pedrinha na cabeça do irmão com dominação. Wing resmungou silenciosamente em protesto. — Mas foi mesmo! Que força, Bolin! Não quero nem ver os estragos que você vai fazer com um disco de metal. 

— É, não me subestime. Você não perde por esperar! — Sorriu, contente com seu primeiro ponto, e deu uma piscadela divertida para Wei. 

— Ok, hora de jogar pra valer. — O semblante de Wei ficou mais sério e compenetrado.

O jogo continuou enquanto o sol subia e subia. Perto das nove horas, Wei já havia vencido um set e marcado dez pontos no segundo. Bolin, marcara apenas 5 pontos no total e tinha certeza de que Wei havia deixado uns dois discos passarem de propósito.

— Não fique decepcionado, Bolin. Tem ido muito bem dominando o disco. Só que leva tempo pra pegar o ritmo da coisa. — Bolin ouviu Wing dizendo da plateia no exato momento em que Wei marcava seu décimo primeiro gol após um round disputado. — Eu vou pegar algumas bebidas pra vocês. Pelo visto isso acaba logo. — Saiu.

— Ele tem razão. Não foque no placar, mas no seu desempenho com o disco. Você não teve problema nenhum em dominá-lo.

Bolin estava coberto de suor, dando tudo de si e mesmo assim não penetrara na defesa do jovem dominador de metal muitas vezes. Mesmo assim, aprendera a não ser mau perdedor. Seria demais esperar ser ótimo em um jogo que nunca jogara concorrendo contra um de seus criadores.

_Wei é muito competente_ , pensou quando atirou o disco. Sua força fez com que voasse em grande velocidade pela arena, mas dominador de metal rebateu usando os cotovelos. _Tenho tudo o que preciso para melhorar analisando esses lances, vendo como cada um de nós joga._ _Eu sei que sou o dominador mais forte, está nítido_. Chutou o disco de volta para Wei, que voou ainda mais depressa. Era verdade. Bolin era mais alto e mais musculoso do que Wei. Sua força superior fazia com que o disco voasse mais longe e mais rápido do que os rebotes do outro, enquanto sua altura tornava mais fácil para si defender o gol. _Mas ele é mais atlético, rápido e analítico_ , concluiu quando Wei acertou o disco após um gracioso rodopio no momento exato para rebater o golpe, sem gastar energia. O golpe da vitória o acertou no ombro antes de ir parar na rede.

Estava tão exausto que apenas improvisou um banco com dominação de terra e se sentou. Fixou os olhos no rapaz, como prometera a si mesmo não fazer no momento em que ele tirara a camisa mais cedo. Olhou para o seu corpo.

Agora com 20 anos, Wei estava um pouco mais alto do que quando o conhecera três anos antes e ficara mais desenvolvido. _Ele tem o corpo que eu teria caso pudesse dedicar a minha vida à dominação profissional. É musculoso, mas seco devido a necessidade de fazer múltiplas acrobacias. É flexível, proporcional, simétrico e definido_. Bolin havia precisado fazer trabalho sujo para as tríades durante a infância e adolescência, o que fora um obstáculo para seu desenvolvimento como atleta. Suas outras ocupações o fizeram se preocupar com o ganho de massa e força para lutar e sair atraente em fotos, filmes e cartazes. 

Percebeu que estava olhando tempo demais quando Wei se moveu em sua direção. Desviou os olhos e mentiu para si mesmo. Definitivamente não estava se sentido atraído pelo parceiro de treino. Estava apenas comparando seu corpo com o dele, como fazia com Mako. _Sim, é só isso. Não pode ser nada além disso_....

— Fez um bom trabalho, Bolin. Não deixou o disco cair e conseguiu dominá-lo relativamente bem. Só precisa aprender alguns truques e manobras que vêm com o tempo.

Olhou para cima. Lá estava Wei, com seus olhos esverdeados. O cabelo, despenteado. Suor corria pela sua face, pingando em um peitoral definido e descendo em direção ao seu abdômen ofegante. Levantou-se depressa e se recompôs. Olhando Wei, agora de cima para baixo, disse:

— Ah, acho que você tem razão. Acho que foi um bom início. — Ajeitou seus cabelos casualmente.

— Você tem uma força descomunal, mais do que Wing ou eu. — Confessou ofegando. — Mas o bom dominador de terra não deve gastar toda sua energia em cada golpe, ou se esgota muito rápido. Canse seu oponente com pequenos ataques, distribua bem seu uso de energia e ele cairá sozinho com o tempo. Isso é um conselho da vovó, Toph. Server para disco de poder também.

Bolin assentiu, agradecendo o elogio e acatando as dicas do parceiro.

Wei foi até o gol para recolher o disco. Depois, chegou mais perto do colega, tocou em seu ombro direito com a palma da mão e o apertou. Bolin não esperava tão repentino contato físico, mas não recuou. Não queria que Wei pensasse que havia algo de errado ou estranho. _Somos colegas, podemos ser íntimos sem que pareça estranho_ , pensou.

— Tem certeza de que não machucou o ombro no último lance? — Wei perguntou, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Bolin, mais verdes ainda que os seus.

— Tenho, eu me recupero muito rápido.

— Então ok. — Wei soltou a mão de seu ombro, deslizando-a rapidamente pelo resto do seu braço de forma sutil. — Acho que você merece alguns dias de descanso, pode acordar dolorido amanhã.

— Não fique se achando o garotão por ser 2 anos mais novo. Esse corpo aqui já enfrentou coisa mais cansativa do que uma partida desse esporte. — Bateu no peito em demonstração de vigor.

Wei sorriu. Apanhou sua camiseta e a colocou novamente.

Wing veio e trouxe garrafas de água. Bolin apanhou uma e saiu em direção à mansão, conversando com os gêmeos sobre possíveis formas de melhorar seu desempenho. _Eles estão realmente empolgados com a minha participação_.

Depois seguiu para o seu quarto, onde ficou deitado até a hora do almoço. Não conseguia tirar de sua mente a imagem de Wei na arena.

_Opal precisa voltar logo ou vou enlouquecer. Não posso estar sentindo isso estando em um relacionamento, muito menos por seu irmão. Uma ducha fria, é só disso que preciso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planejo fazer um capítulo especial com o ponto de vista do Wei no próximo. Não sei se posto tão cedo, nem comecei a pensar nesse ainda e não terei muito tempo livre na semana.  
> Comentem, digam o que gostariam de ver no futuro, façam críticas, favoritem a história, etc. Qualquer engajamento já é muito importante pra continuar. O que estão achando do tamanho dos capítulos? A fic tá devagar demais? Digam nos comentários.  
> Até a próxima!


	4. Paciência, desejo e conquista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei recorda suas interações com Bolin até então e reflete sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao rapaz, tentando lidar da melhor forma possível com o fato de estar apaixonado pelo então namorado de sua irmã, Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é o capítulo. Boa leitura!

Wei ainda tinha nítida em sua mente a imagem de Bolin molhado do banho, com nada além de uma toalha. O choque e vergonha que sentira naquele momento deram lugar para o desejo horas mais tarde, por mais envergonhado que ficasse em admitir para si mesmo que tinha sentimentos pelo namorado de sua irmã.

A vergonha provinha exclusivamente disso. Wei já era experiente o suficiente para saber que gostava de outros homens, mas não esperava se pegar pensando tanto em Bolin. Ele lembrava que achara o dominador de terra particularmente bonito desde que o vira pela primeira vez anos antes, _especialmente na ocasião em que Korra fora sequestrada_. É claro que não era seu o foco quando a ponte entre os mundos estava desacordada nos braços dos maiores criminosos da época, _mas que Raava me perdoe, Bolin de pijama me surpreendeu, com aquela regata branca e shorts reveladores_. Naquela época, isso havia sido um pensamento passageiro e nada além disso.

Claro, ele havia começado a vê-lo de outra forma desde que ele o resgatara da prisão de Kuvira meses atrás. Naquela ocasião tivera uma chance de sentir a pegada de Bolin, a firmeza com a qual o segurou em seus braços, impedindo-o de se estraçalhar no chão após ser balançado através de um abismo, a imensidão dos seus olhos esverdeados olhando para si de forma a assegurá-lo que tudo estava bem... Contudo, guardara seus sentimentos para si, dispensando-os como uma reação natural ao gesto de coragem e bondade do rapaz para o bem de Opal. Dois tapinhas afetuosos em sua cara infantil foi tudo o que se permitiu fazer.

Mas Bolin voltara mudado depois de trabalhar tão duro na reconstrução e ordenação da Cidade República depois da devastação. Estava mais maduro e todas as qualidades que já admirava no dominador de lava estavam ainda mais acentuadas. Vê-lo seminu fora a gota final para que os sentimentos que acumulara dentro de si por tanto tempo transbordassem em um jorro de desejo. Era mais do que uma mera paixonite, sabia disso. Depois de se recuperar daquele incidente, decidiu que investiria em se aproximar do rapaz - na hora certa.

Ele ainda não tinha certeza se Bolin correspondia à sua atração e ainda precisava que toda a questão do rapaz com Opal se resolvesse. Wei não estava tão preocupado com isso, entretanto. Se os indícios que captou enquanto conversava com a irmã nas semanas anteriores fossem reais, o relacionamento deles já não estava tudo isso... Ele se lembrava da conversa que tivera com ela quando Bolin visitara pela última vez, algumas semanas atrás.

— Então, Opal... Agora que Bolin já se redimiu oficialmente, desertando do exército da Kuvira, nos ajudando a escapar e derrotá-la, imagino que o namoro de vocês tenha voltado às mil maravilhas que costumava ser, hein? Eu consegui sentir algumas vibrações bem agitadas saindo daqui do seu quarto. Vocês deveriam ser mais discretos. — Brincou.

Ignorou a rajada de ar que o jogou na poltrona situada no canto do quarto.

— Você deveria cuidar mais da sua vida e passar menos tempo usando sua dominação estúpida para observar o namoro dos outros. Não é da sua conta o que fizemos ou o que deixamos de fazer.

Havia algo na forma como ela dissera aquilo que indicava que a noite anterior não havia sido bem como Wei suspeitara. Seus batimentos lhe diziam que havia tensão e sentimentos conflitantes em seu interior. _Pobre Opal. Anos vivendo numa casa cheia de dominadores dotados com sentido sísmico e ela ainda não aprendeu a mascarar seus sentimentos._

— Desculpe, Opal. Eu só estava brincando. Achei que estaria em melhor humor com a volta de Bolin. Vocês passaram quase dois anos separados por conta das suas missões e da ida dele para o exército besta da Kuvira. Imaginei que tudo ficaria bem depois disso, que vocês se ajeitariam como merecem depois de tanto tempo brigando.

— Ah, Wei, eu estou feliz com Bolin aqui, só não quero que você assuma qualquer coisa sobre o meu namoro. — Sentou-se, ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos negros e manteve os olhos verdes fixos no teto.

— Como vão as suas missões com o resto dos nômades do ar? — Sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

— Vão bem, embora eu tenha que pedir para me cobrirem agora que voltei para Zaofu por um tempo. Me sinto culpada, pois ainda há muito o que fazer lá fora para reparar a confusão que Kuvira fez e não queria deixar Jinora sozinha nessa. Ela está devastada desde que terminou com Kai.

Aquilo era novidade. Wei esbugalhou os olhos e disse: — Mas eles eram tão grudados! Como isso foi acontecer?

— Bom, pelo visto Kai se deixou levar longe demais pelos ideais de liberdade dos nômades e disse a ela que queria uma relação não-monogâmica. — Começou a brincar com um pequeno tornado que formou sobre a palma da mão, dando a Wei tempo o suficiente para absorver em silêncio o choque da declaração, e prosseguiu. — Sabe, os nômades são bem progressistas com essas coisas, mas não Jinora. Ela passou a vida lendo romances e idealizando suas relações amorosas. Quer exclusividade. Viu a oferta do Kai não como um convite para experimentar algo novo, mas como uma declaração de tédio em relação a ela e ao namoro dos dois.

— Complicado... Eu entendo o lado dos dois. Espero que eles se resolvam com outras pessoas então. É uma pena. — Declarou depois de refletir alguns segundos.

— Pois é. Nossas missões são a forma com a qual ela lida com tudo, sabe, e eu gosto de estar lá por ela nesse momento difícil...

Wei assentiu, tomando nota do rubor em sua face e da aceleração dos seus batimentos.

Em retrospecto, essa curta troca de palavras já lhe dava toda a confirmação que precisava. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo se ajeitasse e, como um bom Beifong, ele esperaria e escutaria até que o momento oportuno para o ataque surgisse.

Não confidenciou suas ambições com Wing. O irmão podia ser insuportável quando sabia que Wei estava apaixonado. Se soubesse que se tratava de Bolin, teria que suportar não só as habituais piadas, mas também várias repreensões sobre roubar o namorado da irmã. Guardaria a informação para si por ora, mas sabia que não haveria como manter segredo muito tempo de seu irmão gêmeo, especialmente se ele tomasse nota das batidas de seu coração todas as vezes em que estava próximo de Bolin.

Como quando treinara com Bolin no dia seguinte. Aquilo foi muito intenso. Não sabia que em troca de ajudar seu amigo e aperfeiçoar o esporte que ajudara a criar, ainda teria a chance de ver Bolin dando tudo de si e mostrando do que era capaz. O interesse de Wei só aumentou quando experimentou um pouco da resiliência do ex-atleta e da força do antigo soldado. _Além disso, ele continua muito atraente mesmo suado e desgrenhado pelo treino._ Estava outra vez com a bendita regata branca que valorizava tão bem os seus braços fortes e o vasto peitoral. _Estou me distraindo. Devo voltar a focar em avaliar sua dominação, como prometi._

Bolin já era um dominador competente e prometia se tornar um dominador de metal tão habilidoso quanto. Ficou estarrecido como subestimara sua capacidade quando viu o disco voar em exorbitante velocidade para o gol na primeira vez em que sua defesa falhara. _Ele tem potencial nesse jogo_.

No entanto, estava convicto que suas habilidades com o disco haviam impressionado Bolin também. _E não só as minhas habilidades_... Sentia o coração dele palpitando mais rápido, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o esforço empregado na partida, como descobriu quando tirou sua camisa no começo do jogo e quando se aproximou dele ao final. _Não tente disfarçar que se interessou pelo que viu, Bolin_. _Posso ler seu olhar, seus batimentos e suas intenções. Obrigado, vovó. Quem diria que o sentido sísmico poderia ser uma arma tão eficaz no jogo da conquista..._

A hesitação de Bolin era um indício de que não estava louco — havia grande possibilidade de que ele se interessasse por outros rapazes. A vontade de Wei era arranjar um pretexto para isolar Bolin e abordá-lo ali mesmo, mas sabia que devia respeitar o tempo do amigo. _Vejo que ele está lidando com muitas dúvidas dentro de si_. _Preciso deixar que ele se resolva antes de revelar o que quero_.

A chance viria logo, descobriu. No dia seguinte à partida, durante a tarde, enquanto banhava-se e tomava especial cuidado aparando à perfeição os pelos de seu corpo com lâminas de metal guiadas pela dominação, ouviu Wing bater na porta e dizer do quarto:

— Mamãe recebeu um telefonema. Era Opal. Disse que a missão foi um sucesso e que vai retornar a Zaofu amanhã de manhã.

— Isso é ótimo, Wing. Mal posso esperar para rever nossa irmãzinha.

Wei não se orgulhava do que planejava, e tinha a convicção de que talvez não fizesse tal coisa se não estivesse interessado no namorado de Opal, mas sabia o que a jovem dominadora de ar estava fazendo pelas costas de Bolin e havia chegado a hora de confrontá-la sobre isso — é claro, só caso ela se recusasse a contar a verdade para Bolin. Esperava, pelo bem da relação entre eles, que não precisasse tomar nenhuma atitude drástica. Se a sua leitura estivesse correta, a situação se resolveria sozinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, daqui a dois dias, quem sabe. Se estiverem gostando da fic, não se esqueçam de comentar e adicionar aos favoritos! Ajuda muito. Digam o que acham, o que querem ver, se está tudo ok ou se tem algo que possa ser melhorado.  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. O retorno de Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal retorna à Zaofu. Bolin fica animado com a volta da namorada, mas logo descobre que ela traz péssimas notícias para o futuro da relação dos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já tenho os próximos três capítulos da fic planejados. Estou em processo de escrevê-los de fato agora.  
> Reli o capítulo, mas pode ser que alguns errinhos tenham passado sem que eu percebesse. Nesse caso, me desculpem.  
> Boa leitura!

No final da tarde, Opal chegara na pista de pouso de Zaofu montada em seu bisão voador, Juicy. Bolin fora buscá-la junto do resto dos Beifong.

— Opal! Eu não via a hora de você chegar logo. — Bolin disse enquanto suspendia a namorada no ar em um abraço apertado e beijando suas bochechas.

— É bom te ver também, Bolin. Sinto muito por ter saído e deixado você sozinho aqui sem aviso prévio.

Bolin colocou Opal no chão. Ela cumprimentou o resto da família e então todos começaram a marchar novamente para a mansão. Durante a caminhada, Opal deu mais detalhes sobre o seu desempenho em sua missão com Jinora. Pelo que dissera, tudo correra bem, mas a namorada parecia estranha para Bolin.

Houve um jantar em honra da sua volta para casa, com direito aos seus pratos favoritos, muita música e conversa. Bolin aproveitou a oportunidade para atualizar a namorada sobre seu papel na reconstrução das áreas destruídas de Cidade República. Ela ouviu com interesse e educação, mas não fez muitas perguntas ou comentários. Demonstrou mais alegria quando ele contou sobre sua empreitada na dominação de metal e no esporte de disco de força com Wei e Wing.— Isso é ótimo, Bolin. Fico feliz em saber que você possa ajudar esses gêmeos aqui com os projetos deles e ajudar a tirá-los desse ócio todo enquanto ainda aprende uma nova dominação.

Wing sorriu ironicamente ao mesmo tempo que fez um pilar de terra atingir a cadeira de Opal por baixo, fazendo com que ela desse um súbito solavanco. Wing começou a rir e Bolin também não resistiu. Opal olhou com cara feia para os dois. Para o seu estranhamento, Wei ficou quieto, como se mantivera o dia todo.

Terminado o jantar, Bolin e Opal subiram. Dessa vez, ao invés de seguir para o seu quarto, Bolin foi até o final do corredor junto da namorada para o quarto dela. Entraram e trancaram a porta atrás de si.

— Ah, Bolin, nós temos muito o que conversar. — Opal disse, sentando-se na cama.

— Sim, temos. — Bolin se aproximou.

— Como eu já disse mais cedo, essa missão toda foi só pra apaziguar alguns espíritos raivosos numa vila. O velho responsável pelo lugar achou que seria uma boa ideia jogar dejetos industriais em um lago que é sagrado, então um espírito começou a destruir tudo. — Ela disse enquanto tirava seus sapatos. Bolin ouvia, ou fingia ouvir. A maioria do que Opal dizia já havia sido dito mais cedo e seu foco era outro. — Enfim, no fim das contas, Jinora usou seus poderes pra se comunicar com o espírito enquanto eu orientava a vila sobre o que deveriam fazer para coexistir pacificamente com ele. — Opal começou a tirar suas roupas para trocar por outras mais confortáveis. — Se não fôssemos lá, a destruição seria maior. Isso é trabalho da Korra, mas claro que ela tirou folga pra viajar com Asami... Bolin, o que está fazendo?

Bolin estava segurando Opal por trás, beijando seu pescoço, nuca, costas e cheirando seus cabelos. Ela ainda não terminara de se vestir.

— Não é óbvio? Estou tentando ficar com minha namorada incrível.

Ela se virou. Ele contemplou seus profundos olhos verde claros antes de beijar seus lábios. Ela não resistiu. Os dois ficaram assim por alguns momentos antes que Bolin sentasse Opal na cama e tirasse a sua camisa. Ela deitou e ele se esticou por cima dela, sua tez mais clara em belo contraste com a pele cor de oliva da namorada.

— Já faz tanto tempo que nós não... — Bolin começou. — Eu sinto falta desse tipo de contato, Opal.

— É, eu sei...

Opal passava suas mãos pelo torso nu de Bolin e acariciava seus cabelos antes de se refrear repentinamente e dizer: — Não. Não posso, Bolin. Sinto muito.

Ela se levantou e começou a se vestir outra vez. Suas palavras eram um banho de água fria. Pelo visto essa noite acaba como a última que passamos juntos, hein? Sentou-se na cama, recobrou a paciência e perguntou:

— Opal, o que há de errado? Eu não quero que você pense que me deve qualquer coisa, mas tem algo que precisa me dizer? Nós quase nunca ficamos juntos e agora você me dispensa exatamente como fez da última vez.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, dando a Bolin tempo o bastante para recordar que essa parte do relacionamento entre os dois sempre foi um pouco conturbada. É claro que amava Opal, mas na cama as coisas nunca fluíam com a naturalidade com a qual deveriam.

— Bolin, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Não posso continuar mentindo. Preciso que você me deixe falar tudo de uma só vez, ou vou perder a coragem.

Ele assentiu, um pânico crescendo em seu peito depois do aviso de Opal.

— Bolin, eu amo outra pessoa. Eu estou apaixonada por Jinora e nós ficamos juntas em nossas últimas missões. Ela acabou se aproximando muito de mim depois do término com Kai e descobrimos uma na outra uma sensação que nunca sentimos com mais ninguém.

Bolin ficou completamente sem reação. Opal continuou.

— Eu sinto que preciso ser honesta com você, Bolin. Nosso namoro não é mais funcional. Não conseguimos nos doar 100% um ao outro e talvez seja porque não fomos feitos um para o outro. Sinto que você merece ser feliz, e eu jamais conseguiria dar a você o que você deseja.

— Mas Opal... Eu a amo. Eu esperei semanas para poder te rever, para ficar com você. Eu quero fazer dar certo e sei que a gente pode tentar mais...

— Eu sei, Bolin. Mas acho que nós já estamos esgotados um do outro. Foram 3 anos tentando dar certo e isso só nos levou à exaustão. Eu sinto muito, de verdade, mas não posso continuar fingindo que tá tudo bem. — Ela colocou sua mão suave sobre a de Bolin. — Eu gosto de Jinora e achei que seria mais maduro te dizer a verdade. Prezo pela minha liberdade de amar agora.

Bolin arrancou sua mão para longe.

— Mesmo que isso signifique me trocar por Jinora sem nem deixar o cadáver da nossa relação esfriar, percebo.

— Bolin, eu...

— Se poupe, Opal. Não consigo conversar hoje. Amanhã nos resolvemos. — Apanhou sua camisa, engoliu a frustração e saiu do quarto, tomando especial cuidado para não demonstrar raiva ao bater a porta. Eu não posso ser incompreensível com os sentimentos alheios, disse para si, mas também não posso ignorar os meus sentimentos. “Prezo pela minha liberdade de amar agora”, não foi isso o que ela disse? Que seja então. 

\------------

Bolin e Opal terminaram de resolver o que precisavam nos dias seguintes, encerrando a relação de forma madura e amigável na medida do possível. Opal achou melhor sair de casa para passar o período pós término com Jinora, partindo dois dias depois de ter voltado para o desespero de Suyin, que ficava cada dia mais inconformada com os ataques de liberdade de Opal.

— Nômades do ar, eles não têm jeito. Nunca param em lugar nenhum, nem criam laços nenhum. — Ela disse logo depois de chegar na sala da mansão, onde Bolin estava sentado brincando com pedras, após ver Opal partir. — Não que eu ache que ela esteja errada. Sabe, eu também gozei muito dos meus dias de liberdade. Prendi Opal tempo demais, em todos os sentidos, e ela merece experimentar coisas novas. Eu sinto muito por você, Bolin. Vejo-o como um filho, mas não consigo criticar Opal por sua escolha, me entende?

— É claro, Su. Não tenho raiva de Opal, ninguém manda no coração, não é? — Era verdade. Bolin não sentia raiva, apenas uma leve mágoa proveniente da sensação de ser preterido. — Eu gostaria de agradecer por sua hospitalidade durante todos esses dias, Su. Nas atuais circunstâncias, acho que vou embora amanhã pela manhã.

— De forma alguma, Bolin. Sei que tem mais alguns dias de férias e você vai passá-los aqui. Pode não ser mais o namorado da minha filha, mas ainda é amigo da família. Ajudou a nos salvar. — Ela sorriu e acariciou sua mão. — Além disso, aposto como vai querer voltar a treinar com Wei e Wing. Para completar, Opal está longe, então você não vai precisar lidar com situações desconfortáveis.

— Muito obrigado, Suyin. Será um prazer continuar meu projeto com seus filhos, tem toda razão.

Era verdade. Bolin tomara alguns dias para sofrer em silêncio, se afastando dos gêmeos e das demais pessoas da casa. Esperava que o fim do seu namoro com Opal não fosse uma pedra no caminho de sua relação com eles.

— Ótimo! Eu avisarei Wei e Wing que você estará na arena amanhã pela manhã para o treino. Agora por que não vai descansar um pouco?

Bolin agradeceu a sugestão, mas tinha outro programa em mente. Saber que teria com o que se ocupar lhe deu um gás extra, e a perspectiva de rever Wei na arena fez com que quisesse se aquecer para começar o dia seguinte com tudo, um novo Bolin. Subiu, trocou de roupa e foi até a academia da mansão, até então vazia. Separou um canto para si e começou seu treino levantando halteres.

Não se deu conta do tempo. O sol já descia no horizonte quando percebeu que alguém entrara no aposento. Era Wei.

— Desculpe interromper seu treino, Bolin, mas mamãe queria que alguém te chamasse para o jantar logo mais.

— Ah, claro. Obrigado por avisar. — Bolin estava se preparando para realizar um supino, com uma carga de peso considerável. A proximidade de Wei fizera com que se desse conta do seu tronco exposto, tendo retirado a camisa mais cedo. Ele tem o poder de me encontrar nos momentos mais inoportunos, riu consigo mesmo. Estava prestes a levar o peso até a peito, quando Wei se aproximou.

— Sem ofensas, mas, por experiência própria, sei que é melhor ter ajuda pra fazer isso, não?

Bolin acatou o conselho. Wei o ajudou a pegar na barra, viu Bolin desce-la à altura do peito e observou se o amigo não precisaria de ajuda para subi-la outra vez, mas foi desnecessário. Bolin sentou-se no banco e Wei, ao seu lado.

— Escuta, nos não nos importamos com o que aconteceu entre você e Opal. Continua sendo parte da família, ouviu? Não queremos que se afaste. Quero que você saiba que estamos aqui por você. Queremos o seu bem, assim como queremos o de Opal. Desconfio que todos nós já sabíamos como ela se sentia graças ao sentido sísmico e a apoiamos, só ficamos preocupados com como você reagiria a tudo isso. Fique com a gente, não se vá.

Bolin escuta com atenção e fica grato pelas palavras de apoio.

— Você é um ótimo amigo, Wei. E fique tranquilo, eu não vou à lugar nenhum antes de ganhar uma partida que seja de disco de força e dominar o básico do básico do metal.

Wei ri, dá dois tapinhas no ombro de Bolin e disse:

— Conhecendo seu potencial, talvez não demore tanto. — Levantou-se e andou em direção a saída. Antes de ir, disse: — Estou aqui por você, Bolin. Para o que precisar, assim que você quiser. — Bolin dera uma boa olhada nos olhos verdes de Wei Beifong antes que ele fechasse a porta atrás de si. Se eu fosse louco, poderia jurar que essas palavras são mais do que mero apoio moral.

Fora impossível não analisar mais uma vez sua atração pelo jovem, algo que já vinha fazendo antes mesmo que Opal terminasse consigo. É claro que Opal agora estava fora de questão, mas seria prudente explorar essa atração? Estava mesmo disposto a questionar tão abertamente seus sentimentos por um homem pela primeira vez? Seria cedo demais para isso, tendo terminado um relacionamento de 3 anos há menos de uma semana? Opal certamente não tivera muita paciência... Mesmo assim, era o irmão da sua ex. Seria isso saudável? Como isso seria visto pelo resto da família? E, não menos importante, será que Wei Beifong também sentia algo em relação a Bolin ou sua cabeça lhe pregava peças? Afastou essas questões para longe de sua mente, pegou suas coisas e foi se deitar. Amanhã seria um novo dia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, favoritem a história, deixem comentários, sugestões, críticas... Todo tipo de interação conta muito. Espero que vocês estejam aqui pra ler a conclusão da história, que está bem próxima.  
> Obrigado por lerem. Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Qubrando barreiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin encara sua próxima etapa de treino com os gêmeos. Ele tem se saído muito bem até agora, mas será que está pronto para dar o próximo passo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouxe mais um capítulo e peço desculpas pela demora. Boa leitura!

Bolin acordou para o treino com o sol matinal batendo em sua cara através de uma fresta nas cortinas. Levantou-se e se arrumou com as roupas habituais para encontrar os gêmeos. Antes de sair, resolveu tomar um rápido café da manhã na cozinha, que estava vazia.

Ele havia passado boa parte da noite anterior pensando em seu término com Opal e em seus sentimentos em relação a Wei. Para o bem de sua sanidade, resolveu dar tempo ao tempo e não pensar em nenhum deles até que sua mente desanuviasse. Certamente essa devia ser a coisa certa a fazer nessa ocasião, ainda que não fosse fácil.

Terminada a refeição, saiu.

— Bom dia, Bolin! — Os dois disseram animadamente em uníssono quando notaram sua aproximação.

— Bom dia, pessoal! — Bolin respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo.

— Passamos a noite inteira ontem planejando sua próxima aula. — Wing disse.

— Sim. Nós conversamos e achamos que você já evoluiu o suficiente com o disco emborrachado para tentar um recoberto em metal. — Wei completou. Ele revelou um disco brilhante, totalmente recoberto em folhas de metal, girando-o em alta velocidade entre as mãos usando a dominação. — Ainda há terra dentro dele, mas queremos que você comece a focar em dominar o exterior metálico. O que me diz?

Bolin sorriu, feliz com a perspectiva de um novo desafio. Isso daria para sua mente outra coisa com a qual se preocupar além do término recente.

— Vamos nessa. Começamos agora? — Ele disse, assumindo seu lugar na arena e aguardando Wei fazer o mesmo.

— Vamos com calma dessa vez, amigão. Antes de jogarmos você precisa ter certeza de que vai conseguir impulsionar o disco novo e se proteger dos meus ataques. — Wei caminhou para uma das margens da arena e ergueu três finos pilares de terra. Wing levitou três discos e os equilibrou sobre as estacas.

Bolin se aproximou dos pilares. Os gêmeos se posicionaram ao seu lado. Wing explicou o exercício:

— Primeiro você vai tentar dominar o exterior de metal dos discos usando socos e chutes e o que bem entender. Vamos simular os movimentos do jogo e ver se você responde.

— Vocês têm certeza? Da última vez que tentei aprender a dominar metal Suyin disse que seria mais fácil tentando com os meteoritos, que são mais maleáveis...

Wei o cortou sem cerimônia: — Sabemos como nossa mãe ensina. Isso pode ter funcionado com a Korra e com a gente, mas não funcionou com você, né? Ouça: pelo que nossa mãe nos disse, quando a vó Toph inventou a técnica, ela só conseguia dominar o metal com contato físico com o material. O controle remoto do elemento é mais refinado e abre mais possibilidades, mas leva mais tempo para ser aprendido. Achamos que talvez você responda melhor indo por etapas, começando por tentar dominar usando contato físico com o metal, para depois dominar sem auxílio dele. Também achamos que usar metal mais sólido, e não os meteoritos, complementa bem essa abordagem e o deixará mais preparado para lidar com a maleabilidade do elemento mais tarde. — Wei respondeu sem titubear, sem dúvida tendo decorado a réplica mais cedo caso Bolin fizesse esse tipo de questionamento.

— Sim, e não se esqueça que ainda há terra dentro desse disco, mas bem menos do que no que você estava usando. Vai ser mais fácil dominar do que metal puro, mas tente pensar no disco como um todo. Não foque apenas na terra em seu interior, ou o disco não vai voar com força o suficiente. — Wing completou.

— Entendi. Faz sentido. Estou disposto a tentar essa nova abordagem. Ok, então tudo que tenho que fazer é tentar impulsionar os discos, como fazia com os emborrachados, é isso?

Os gêmeos assentiram e se afastaram. Bolin assumiu sua postura, a mesma que usava ao jogar com Wei. Posicionou-se em frente a primeira estaca e focou no disco, tentando ver além da barreira de metal para atingir a terra no interior com seu golpe. Girou o corpo e o acertou com um chute na altura do seu queixo. O disco saltou da estaca, mas não conforme o esperado. Não se estabilizou dois segundos em linha reta no ar antes de cair desastrosamente no chão da arena.

— Ninguém esperava que você conseguisse de primeira. Continue tentando. Foque no disco todo: não há separação entre o metal e a terra no interior há não ser na sua cabeça. — Wing disse com calma.

— Ok, focar no disco inteiro... — Ele acatou o conselho antes de se posicionar na frente do segundo disco e acertá-lo com um soco. Outra vez, o disco não estabilizou no ar e logo se viu vítima da gravidade.

Bolin continuou tentando fazer os discos voarem. A cada três tentativas, Wei ou Wing reposicionavam os três discos nas estacas. No início, os discos caiam logo depois de Bolin aplicar seus golpes, mas começou a ver mais progresso após o que pareceram 300 tentativas. O sol já estava a pino e ele coberto de suor. Foi nesse momento que os discos começaram a responder melhor aos seus golpes, chegando até mesmo a bater nas arestas de metal da arena e ricochetear de volta, mas sem a mesma força e velocidade do disco que usavam antes. Após um chute elaborado que fez o disco quicar duas vezes nas pilastras e nas arestas da arena, Bolin agarrou os joelhos e se curvou ofegando, sinalizando seu esgotamento com um gesto da mão. Os gêmeos estavam se aproximando enquanto batiam palmas.

— Foi muito bem para seu primeiro treino com metal, Bolin! — Wei disse, ostentando um largo sorriso no rosto.

— Realmente! Mais alguns dias tentando e vai conseguir dominar o disco sem problema nenhum! — Wing disse.

Bolin sorriu em retorno, muito cansado para dizer qualquer coisa. Improvisou um banco usando dominação de terra e se sentou.

— Sei que você está esgotado, pode se sentar um pouco, mas temos um último desafio para ver o seu progresso. — Wei foi até a barraca onde guardam-se os equipamentos de treino e voltou com uma placa de metal de apenas alguns milímetros de grossura. — Você deve tentar manipular a placa. O princípio é o mesmo, tente usar sua força pra forçar o material por meio do contato físico, como fez com o disco. Mas antes disso, toque na placa. Tente sentir a terra em seu interior. — Wei estendeu a placa à frente do corpo.

— Ok. — Bolin levantou-se devagar e posicionou-se frente à Wei. Fechou os olhos e estendeu a palma da mão para sentir a placa de metal, tentando sentir os fragmentos de terra em seu interior. Não tinha certeza se chegou a sentir o que os gêmeos esperavam, mas de toda forma abriu os olhos, deparando-se imediatamente com as esmeraldas que eram os olhos do Beifong.

— Têm certeza de que já sou capaz? — Hesitou.

— Nós achamos que sim. Tente, o pior que pode acontecer é você quebrar alguns ossos da mão. — Disse ele. Wing riu pelas costas de Bolin, que não viu graça no comentário, tamanho era o medo de fracassar outra vez. Wei percebeu e acrescentou de maneira assertiva: — Não te faria fazer isso se achasse que você não fosse capaz. Sei que consegue, Bolin. Está na hora. — Havia honestidade e admiração em seu olhar.

Uma onda de confiança percorreu o corpo de Bolin. Sentiu naquele momento que conseguiria mover montanhas se quisesse. Bolin assentiu, grato pelo incentivo. Acertou sua postura, fechou os olhos e reuniu suas forças em um soco.

Quando soube do desafio, já se preparou para ouvir o _crack_ dos ossos do punho se partindo no choque contra a superfície na primeira tentativa, mas o som produzido pelo impacto foi bem diferente. Abriu os olhos para encontrar sua mão ilesa e um considerável amasso na superfície de metal.

— Cara, você conseguiu! — Wei arremessou a placa para longe, seu rosto radiante de orgulho. Wing urrava e batia palmas.

Bolin olhou atônito para a placa amassada. Havia conseguido. _Depois de anos de fracasso eu consegui_ : _dominei o metal pela primeira vez_.

Após o choque inicial, foi impossível conter sua animação. Sem pensar, abraçou Wei com força, que retribuiu para sua surpresa, e o elevou no ar. Bolin se deu conta do que fazia e rapidamente colocou o rapaz no chão, que enrubescia levemente. Wei demorou-se coçando a nuca, enquanto Wing se aproximou, desferindo soquinhos em seu braço e dizendo palavras de encorajamento.

— Obrigado, pessoal. Eu não achei que um dia conseguiria dominar metal. É uma conquista enorme pra mim e só foi possível graças a vocês. — Disse com sinceridade.

— Deixa disso, Bolin! Tem sido um prazer ter você como cobaia no nosso projeto. — Os três começaram a voltar para a mansão, pois a hora do almoço se aproximava. — Wei, podíamos levar Bolin pra comemorar em algum lugar na cidade hoje à noite, não?

— Ótima ideia! Sei o lugar perfeito, você vai adorar, Bolin. O que nos diz?

— Vai ser ótimo sair da mansão um pouco. Que tipo de lugar é esse? Um restaurante? — A paixão de Bolin por boa comida era conhecida, então Wei logo respondeu:

— Não, seu bobo. — Wei disse, se divertindo. — Nós vamos comemorar bebendo e dançando muito; vamos a um bar. Relaxa, é um lugar bem descontraído e tem uns aperitivos diferentes que você vai gostar de provar, tenho certeza.

— Podemos ir um pouco depois da hora do jantar, o que acham? Ótimo. Vista a sua melhor roupa, hein. — Wing completou.

— Ok, podem deixar! — _Isso vai ser divertido_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero vocês aqui para o próximo capítulo. Garanto que será bem divertido e revelador; vamos conhecer mais sobre a vida íntima dos gêmeos.   
> Como sempre, deixem comentários dizendo o que estão achando, o que querem ver mais, críticas... Tudo é bem vindo! Favoritem a história e compartilhem com amigos que possam se interessar, se quiserem, claro hehe.  
> Até breve.


	7. O Cristal Reluzente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin e os gêmeos vão ao centro da cidade para comemorar sua conquista. Em um bar onde a juventude de Zaofu se reúne para diversão sem restrições, Bolin acaba conhecendo melhor seu parceiro de treino. Muita diversão e bebida para todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá outra vez! Sei que o intervalo entre o último capítulo e este foi enorme, mas de forma alguma eu abandonei essa fic.   
> Não tive tempo de me dedicar a fic depois de retornar às aulas, mas nada como a quarentena para nos dar tempo de escrever um pouco para distrair a cabeça de tudo de ruim que está acontecendo aqui e no resto do mundo. Mantenham-se seguros em casa se possível for.   
> Mas vamos ao que importa. Para compensar, tentei escrever um capítulo um pouco maior e diferente do que vimos até então. É uma noite de diversão para esses três e a apresentação de um lugar interessante para o qual voltaremos no futuro. Espero que gostem e me perdoem pela demora.   
> Enfim, boa leitura!

Já era noite quando Bolin encontrou os gêmeos na frente da mansão conforme haviam combinado. Em preparação à noite de comemoração, Bolin colocou uma de suas camisas favoritas e havia penteado seu cabelo meticulosamente. Wei e Wing, pela primeira vez que Bolin pudesse se lembrar, não usavam a mesma roupa. No lugar das vestes de Zaofu, os dois vestiam camisas tradicionais de cores distintas. A de Wei era verde escura, e a de Wing, marrom. Bolin ficou surpreso com a facilidade com a qual identificou quem era quem quando não usavam os braceletes, mas era impossível não notar as sutis diferenças entre Wei e o irmão depois de treinar tanto com os dois. Cumprimentou-os e perguntou:

— E então? Para onde vamos? E como vamos?

— Nós vamos a um bar no centro da cidade. Vamos de carro, Wing tirou a carteira de direção ano passado e sabe pilotar um Satomobile. — Wei disse.

Wing tirou uma chave de automóvel do bolso, girando-a nos dedos.

— Pronto pra se divertir, Bolin? Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar do lugar.

— Confio no gosto de vocês, vai ser bom.

Wing passou por Bolin e Wei em direção a um carro estacionado mais a frente, logo no portão de saída da mansão. Bolin e Wei o seguiram. Quando Bolin chegou perto o suficiente para ver o carro, notou que o modelo era um dos mais chiques das Indústrias Futuro. Deu um assobio de admiração e comentou:

— Caramba, vocês dirigem essa máquina aqui?

— Só Wing dirige, mas sim, é nosso carro.

— As vezes me esqueço o quão rica essa família é.

Eles riram e entraram no carro. Bolin foi no banco de trás, com os gêmeos na frente.

— Coloquem os cintos, crianças. — Wing disse antes de ligar o carro e dar a partida.

O aviso era desnecessário, Bolin concluiu enquanto via as luzes e prédios da cidade disparando por fora do veículo. Wing corria a tamanha velocidade pelas vias de Zaofu que ele jamais viajaria com o jovem sem atar muito bem o cinto e rezar por sua vida. _A corrida entre ele e Asami seria histórica, sem dúvidas._

— E então, Bolin? O que espera dessa noite? — Wing gritou do banco do motorista.

— Comer e beber muito, o que mais posso esperar?

— Quero dizer, não está pensando em arrumar alguém pra te ajudar a superar Opal?

— Wing, seu imbecil. Isso não é da sua conta e não é pergunta que se faça.

Bolin ficou mal de lembrar do término, mas disparou em resposta, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo:

— Não tem problema, Wei, eu não me ofendi. — Wei se recolheu outra vez no banco. — Respondendo sua pergunta: não, Wing. Eu não estou saindo com intenção alguma de arrumar ninguém. Quero só comemorar.

— Tem razão, desculpe. Foi meio insensível da minha parte, mas só quero te ver bem, cara. Além disso, eu tenho outras intenções para essa noite, se você me entende.

O assunto logo mudou. Wei começou a mostrar para Bolin alguns pontos de interesse na cidade, como a universidade, a biblioteca, a praça central e outros, pontuados por comentários engraçados de Wing sobre cada um deles. Estavam passando pela estátua de Toph, que marcava o epicentro da cidade, quando Bolin disse:

— É incrível como eu namorei Opal por 4 anos e ela nunca me levou por um tour pela cidade. Todo esse tempo tudo o que eu conhecia era a mansão, mas o resto é muito bonito, especialmente à noite. — Era verdade. Antes da meia noite, os domos fechavam parcialmente, formando uma redoma ao redor da cidade, mas mantendo o céu aberto para que a luz da lua e das estrelas pudessem entrar. O efeito resultante era impressionante.

Os três estavam falando sobre times de dominação profissional e outras banalidades quando Wing estacionou em um beco muito suspeito. Não parecia haver muitos estabelecimentos ali, Bolin reparou.

— Chegamos. Vem, Bolin. — Ele disse, descendo do carro. Wei e Bolin fizeram o mesmo.

Os gêmeos se encaminharam para o fim do beco. Não havia nada ali além de uma parede sólida, Bolin pensou.

— Sabe, não te contamos, mas isso não é um bar comum. É um bar secreto, por motivos que você só vai descobrir quando entrar. — Wei disse.

— Sim. É vital que você não conte pra ninguém sobre nada do que vir aqui, ouviu? — Wing completou.

— Claro, eu não vou falar nada. — Bolin gesticulou enfaticamente com os braços e a cabeça, com medo do que veria lá dentro.

Os gêmeos assentiram. Depois, com um movimento fluido de dominação, revelaram escondida sob o solo uma escada para baixo que dava em um longo corredor sem final aparente que seguia pela escuridão, abaixo do que parecia ser o prédio da frente. Wei foi a frente e gesticulou para Bolin, que o acompanhou. Eles pararam logo após o último degrau e esperaram Wing, que desceu e elevou os degraus novamente um após o outro com a dominação, até que estivessem outra vez no mesmo nível da rua e bloqueassem completamente a visão do mundo acima. O breu os engoliu de uma só vez. Bolin não admitiu, mas estava aterrorizado. _Para onde esses loucos estão me levando, minha Raava?_

— Tudo bem, Bolin? Não fica com medo, é seguro. — Wei disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele não podia ver o rapaz, mas conseguia sentir o seu sorriso lhe passando segurança.

O medo do escuro durou pouco. Alguns segundos depois, Bolin reparou em pequenas luzes azul-esverdeadas que começavam a brilhar cada vez mais intensamente nas paredes do estreito corredor. Logo, já estava claro o suficiente para ver que o brilho emanava de cristais. O coração de Bolin se aliviou. Wing foi na frente. No final do corredor havia uma porta de metal que ele abriu.

Bolin conseguiu ouvir os sons que emanavam do cômodo adiante muito antes de conseguir ver qualquer coisa que lá havia. _Música_ , _música ao vivo_. Além da melodia animada e agradável, Bolin conseguia ouvir o som de pessoas conversando, risadas, copos de vidro sendo batidos uns contra os outros em brindes... Quando passou pela porta viu tudo isso e muito mais.

O bar era enorme, apesar do que o corredor estreito e secreto fazia parecer. Assim como do lado de fora, a iluminação do cômodo era feita inteiramente através dos mesmos cristais esverdeados, posicionados como lâmpadas em cada parede, além de um magnífico lustre do mesmo material bem no meio do salão. Na parede oposta a eles havia um palco com uma banda. Abaixo do imenso lustre ficava a pista de dança, lotada de jovens curtindo o momento. Na lateral direita havia um balcão, onde um barman dominador de água fazia drinks e dominava cubos de gelo em direção ao copo dos clientes, enquanto um dominador de fogo ficava responsável pelos pratos. Mesas e cadeiras estavam posicionadas por perto para quem quisesse sentar-se e comer.

— Bem-vindo ao Cristal Reluzente, Bolin. É o bar mais adorado pelos jovens de Zaofu. Wing, vai pedir algo pra gente e arrume uma mesa. Gostou do lugar?

— Eu achei fantástico, mas não entendi ainda por que precisa ser um lugar secreto. Tipo, eu entendo a fantasia, mas seria mais agradável não pensar que alguém me esfaquearia no escuro pra chegar aqui.

— Oh Ho Ho, olhe direito, Bolin. Aqui é um lugar onde as pessoas vêm pra se divertir como quiserem. Tem de tudo aqui e nem tudo é exatamente lícito ou aprovado pela nossa sociedade conservadora... Nós achamos melhor ter um lugar onde só nós podemos ir, fazer o que quisermos, sem risco de sermos dedurados. É um voto da nossa confiança te trazer aqui.

Bolin entendeu e assentiu. No meio das mesas, Wing estava acenando. Wei puxou Bolin pelo ombro e o levou até a mesa que o irmão guardava. Ele já havia pedido bebidas para eles e alguns petiscos.

— Espero que goste, Bolin. Não se preocupem, eu não vou beber. Sei que tenho que nos levar de volta inteiros e já sou um perigo dirigindo sóbrio. Ah, e não se preocupe em pagar nada. Tudo por nossa conta.

— Obrigado, pessoal.

_A comida realmente é ótima_ , _e nunca provei nada como essa bebida_. Bolin tomou mais alguns segundos para reparar no que os outros estavam fazendo. Há algumas mesas de distância, um menino fumava um cigarro, parecendo totalmente desligado. Em outra, duas meninas se beijavam fervorosamente. Viu ainda um casal disparar da pista de dança direto para uma escada no canto esquerdo do bar que ele só vira agora, enquanto se beijavam e davam risinhos.

— O que tem lá pra baixo? O banheiro? — Perguntou para Wei, que estava ao seu lado.

Wei riu. — Não, o banheiro fica pra lá. — Apontou para alguma vaga direção. — É mais divertido deixar você adivinhar o que tem lá embaixo. — Riu outra vez e virou a garrafa de bebida nos lábios, de forma provocadora.

_Isso aqui é muito diferente de tudo que já vi, mas não parece ruim_ , Bolin concluiu. Olhou para os cristais luminosos outra vez. A luz que emitiam era suficiente para que pudessem ver uns aos outros e curtir sem se chocarem contra tudo e todos, mas também não afastava completamente a escuridão, fazendo com que uma persistisse, escondendo alguns detalhes das feições das pessoas e aquilo que elas faziam. Tudo era meio turvo. _Contribui muito para atmosfera de segredo, acho_.

Os três terminaram de comer enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Depois começaram a beber mais. Wei ofereceu um brinde:

— Ao Bolin, por sua conquista em dominar o metal pela primeira vez!

Bolin interferiu e reformulou o brinde:

— A todos nós por nossa conquista. Eu não teria conseguido nada sem o apoio de vocês.

— A nós! — Wing gritou.

Os três conversaram muito sobre os treinos e as próximas etapas do aprendizado de Bolin depois disso. À certa altura, o bar começou a se encher conforme a noite avançava. Certa hora, Wing pediu licença e se afastou para encontrar uma linda garota que acabava de chegar e ir direto para a pista de dança.

— Eles estão juntos já faz algumas noites. Nada oficial, mas acho que ele gosta dela de verdade. — Wei disse, enfiando uns flocos de fogo na boca.

— E você? Não tá esperando nenhuma menina? — Bolin perguntou, também se servindo de alguns flocos de fogo. — Gêmeos não namoram juntos? Você é um cara muito bonito. — Achou melhor complementar esse comentário, não queria ser lido erroneamente pelo companheiro. — Aposto como qualquer uma nesse bar gostaria que você a chamasse pra dançar.

Wei riu outra vez, dessa vez com gosto.

— O que tem de tão engraçado?

Wei parou por um segundo e disse pausadamente:

— Bolin, eu não curto meninas.

Bolin ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, ao que Wei acrescentou:

— Eu espero que você não tenha um problema com isso, ou então te trouxemos pro lugar errado.

— Não! Eu só não esperava que você me contasse isso.

— Então, é. Eu sou gay, sabe. É por isso que gosto de vir pra cá. Ninguém me julga aqui, mas o resto do Reino da Terra pode não ser tão liberal.

— A sua família sabe?

— Sim, não há como esconder segredos em casa. Todos me aceitam. O problema é o julgamento alheio.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Sem problemas.

— Mas então, que seja. Você é um cara legal e bonito. Por que está solteiro?

— Eu não namoro sério com ninguém há anos, Bolin. Eu fico com um cara ou outro algumas noites, mas ainda não arrumei ninguém com quem eu queira mesmo ficar, entende? Só estou esperando... a oportunidade certa. A pessoa certa. — Wei disse isso olhando fixamente para o amigo, a garrafa repousada na mesa.

Bolin assentiu. Virou sua garrafa e disse:

— Fico feliz que você tenha confiado em mim para me dizer algo tão íntimo.

— Somos amigos, Bolin. Claro que confio em você.

Os dois se olharam longamente. Bolin só conseguia reparar em como a luz esverdeada valorizava os olhos do jovem à sua frente. Sua cabeça, comprometida pelo álcool, o instigava a se aproximar do Beifong, mas o resquício de juízo que ainda lhe restava disse que isso pareceria ser oportunista.

Wei desviou o olhar. O rapaz localizou dois conhecidos seus e apresentou Bolin a eles. Os quatro começaram a conversar. Pelo canto do olho, viu que Wing levava a jovem que acompanhava pela escada misteriosa, também aos beijos.

O resto da noite passou como um flash, e Bolin mal se lembraria depois de tudo o que fizera. Disputou queda de braço com o amigo de Wei e ganhou, disputou com o Wei quem virava mais doses mais rápido, dançou com ele na pista como se não houvesse amanhã, subiu no palco para cantar, abraçou o Beifong se debulhando em lágrimas enquanto cantavam música tristes e outras loucuras.

Quando se deu conta, estava largado em um banco, morto de sono e cansaço. Quando olhou para cima, se deparou com um Wei supreendentemente lúcido e sorridente.

— Vamos pra casa, grandão. Alguém aqui exagerou um pouco na bebida. — Wei o pegou e apoiou um de seus braços em seus ombros. — O bar vai fechar, já vai amanhecer.

Tudo o que se lembrou depois disso foi de ter sido içado pelos gêmeos para o carro. Piscou e já estavam na mansão, com Wei o levando para seu quarto, despindo seus sapatos e camisa, preparando-o para dormir.

— Boa noite, Bolin. Durma bem.

— Boa noite, Wei. Obrigado por me levar pro bar, eu adorei. E... obrigado por cuidar de mim. Eu amo você por isso.

Bolin estendeu a mão para o rosto de Wei e deu dois leves tapinhas nele, como o rapaz fizera com ele certa vez. Totalmente embriagado, ele desmaiou de exaustão outra vez.

Wei sorriu e o deitou na cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e estejam aqui para o próximo capítulo. Prometo não demorar tanto dessa vez.  
> Como sempre, comentem dizendo o que gostaram ou não gostaram, digam o que querem ver nos próximos capítulos, favoritem a história, o de sempre. Até logo!


	8. O fim de toda a insegurança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin acorda depois da noite de festas e busca relaxar a cabeça observando o jardim. Quando Wei o encontra, os dois passam um tempo juntos em uma troca honesta de palavras ao pôr do sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, mais um capítulo. Esse é outro capítulo mais parado, mas espero que tenham paciência, gosto de desenvolver mais conversas entre os dois antes que as coisas peguem fogo de verdade hahaha. Mas garanto que a espera vai acabar muito em breve (no próximo capítulo, pra ser exato).  
> Peço perdão pela demora. Eu tive um problema com o arquivo dessa capítulo que foi deletado enquanto eu escrevia. perdi meu trabalho, me frustrei e acabei demorando mais do que o planejado.  
> Aproveitem a leitura.

A cabeça de Bolin latejava por conta da ressaca. Quando abriu os olhos com muito esforço já passava da hora do almoço. Sentou-se na cama e tentou se lembrar de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior, mas sem sucesso. A maior parte era um flash borrado e desconexo em sua mente... Tudo o que conseguia se lembrar ia desde a saída de casa até a conversa com Wei na mesa do bar. Fora isso, tinha a nítida imagem do jovem Beifong lhe ajudando a se deitar e mais nada.

 _É melhor eu tomar um banho e buscar algo pra comer_. Levantou-se, tomou um banho, escolheu uma roupa qualquer e tomou coragem para sair. Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com uma bandeja no pé de sua porta, sobre a qual repousava uma tigela de porcelana tampada, uma garrafa de vidro contendo o que pensou ser suco e um bilhete:

_Boa tarde, Bolin. Eu e Wing achamos que você não ia acordar tão cedo e talvez nem mesmo queira descer pra almoçar. Pedimos pro Chef arrumar qualquer coisa que você pudesse comer. Não precisa sair se quiser tirar o dia pra descansar. Pode nos chamar se quiser qualquer coisa. — Wei e Wing._

Bolin ficou imensamente grato pelo bilhete e pelos cuidados dos gêmeos. Sorriu, pegou a bandeja e a colocou sobre a mesa de canto. Sentou-se, comeu e lá ficou por um bom tempo, pensando no quanto se divertira com os dois na noite anterior. Ainda estava com sono, mas os sintomas da ressaca passavam pouco a pouco. Depois de alguns minutos deitado fazendo nada, resolveu que seria melhor passar o tempo de alguma forma e resistir para dormir apenas mais tarde para não correr o risco de passar a noite em claro. _Talvez seja melhor tomar um ar fresco lá fora_. Saiu do quarto e se encaminhou para os jardins, esperando não ter que topar com Suyin no caminho. Ficaria muito envergonhado se a ex-sogra o visse naquele estado.

Chegando lá, notou que o dia estava muito bonito. Uma brisa fresca balançava os galhos das árvores e as flores, que eram de todas as cores imagináveis. Olhou para uma roseira branca em particular, tingida em tons amarelados pelos raios do pôr do sol. _Opal e eu adorávamos ficar naquele canto, olhando a paisagem_.

Estava lidando bem com o término, mas essas lembranças ainda doíam. _Será que ela também pensa em nós, nos bons momentos? Ela também sofre com essas lembranças? Seu imbecil, ela já seguiu em frente sem nem titubear e você deveria também_. Seria mais fácil se o universo não o tivesse feito sentir coisas por um homem pela primeira vez na vida, ainda por cima sendo esse homem o seu ex-cunhado.

Resolveu sentar-se ao pé de uma grande árvore. Deitou-se no chão e levitou três pedaços de terra, girando-os entre os dedos. Com um movimento fluido das mãos fez com que o material vibrasse e cintilasse, mudando de estado e emitindo calor. Continuou a brincar distraidamente com seu disco de lava, transferindo-o de uma mão à outra, quando ouviu o som de passos na grama.

— Como você aprendeu a fazer isso?

Resfriou o disco e o deixou cair na grama. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com Wei diretamente acima de si. Apresou-se em sentar-se, apoiando as costas no tronco da árvore atrás de si.

— Bem, eu estava em uma situação de vida e morte quando tive que impedir um tsunami de lava de nos fritar vivos. Acho que era a motivação da qual eu precisava.

Wei riu.

— É, acho que isso ajuda.

Ele deitou-se ao lado de Bolin, apoiando os antebraços no chão e encarando o céu em silêncio, os olhos fechados.

— Ei, valeu pela comida hoje e por ter me ajudado a ir pra cama ontem. Eu não esqueci.

Wei não mudou sua posição ao responder. — Imagina, Bolin, não tem por que agradecer.

— Onde está o Wing? Achei que vocês andassem sempre juntos.

Ele deu outra risadinha. — Por que todo mundo acha isso? Ele está socado no quarto, eu quem gosto de andar pela propriedade no final da tarde. O que é bom, gêmeos precisam passar um tempo longe pra não se matarem.

Bolin deu uma risadinha. — Entendo. Ah, eu também gostei muito do bar, Wei. Fiquei um pouco assustado no início, mas acabei gostando do lugar.

— Que bom! Podemos voltar lá qualquer dia desses. Sei que você aproveitou muito só de lembrar tudo o que você causou mais pro fim da noite. — Ele riu.

— Nossa, nem comenta. — Bolin tapou a cara com as duas mãos. — Eu não consigo lembrar nem a metade, mas deve ter sido bem vergonhoso.

— Que nada, eu achei incrível quando você arrancou o microfone da mão do cantor e...

— PARA, WEI, EU IMPLORO!

Wei riu muito, mas parou. — Foi uma ótima noite, Bolin. Eu me diverti muito com você e espero que a gente possa sair outra vez antes que você vá embora.

 _Ir embora_. Quem dera ele não precisasse sair de Zaofu e abandonar o conforto da mansão, os treinos... e Wei.

— Eu também, Wei. Mas ainda temos alguns dias antes disso,.

Bolin voltou a ficar em silêncio, silêncio esse que Wei não perturbou. Bolin então voltou-se para o seu disco de lava resfriada, inflamando-o outra vez. Isso captou a atenção de Wei, que abriu os olhos e sentou-se, recolhendo as pernas para perto de si, como quem medita. Olhava fixamente para o disco quando disse:

— Pode tentar me explicar o básico de dominação de lava?

Bolin olhou para o jovem. Nunca havia tentado ensinar a dominação de lava para alguém e nem mesmo teve um professor para servir de molde. Mesmo assim, achou que não faria mal tentar explicar o básico.

— Claro. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de toda a sua ajuda.

Bolin se concentrou e converteu mais terra ao redor deles em lava, concentrando-a ao redor do seu disco. Parou quando achou que já havia o suficiente com o que trabalhar.

— Bom, eu descobri que a melhor forma de compreender a dominação de lava é a comparar com a dobra de água, entende? Já conseguiu ver dominadores de água em ação, né? Eles conseguem mudar o estado do elemento de líquido para sólido e gasoso fácil, fácil, de acordo com a situação. A dominação de terra nos dá esse mesmo potencial, mas de forma diferente. Está acompanhando? — Bolin perguntou enquanto condensava a lava em um único bloco outra vez.

— Estou sim, continue.

— Ótimo. Bom, quem me ensinou sobre a mudança de estado dos dominadores de água foi a Korra. Foi de muita ajuda pra entender a lava. — Juntou as mãos por um momento e pensou bem no que diria em seguida. — Veja bem: a natureza da terra é muito diferente da natureza da água. A água na natureza muda de estado constantemente ao menor estímulo, então é muito fácil para os dominadores replicarem isso em sua dominação. Isso os faz muito flexíveis. — Bolin repartiu o bloco de pedra magmática em pequenos fragmentos, fazendo-os orbitar seu corpo lentamente. — Mas a terra é imutável e teimosa. Você sabe que nós fazemos muito esforço para dominá-la, mais do que os dominadores de outros elementos. — Wei balançou a cabeça em concordância. — Isso também quer dizer que ela não muda facilmente de estado. Pra que a terra vire lava ela precisa estar sobre muita pressão e temperatura. Replicar isso com a dobra não é simples, mas a chave é tentar comprimir o elemento e agitá-lo até os menores pedacinhos, de forma que ele se aqueça e se converta em lava.

Para demonstrar, Bolin fez um amplo movimento com as mãos. As pedras que orbitavam seu corpo estremecerem e se tornarem lava outra vez, formando um anel incandescente ao seu redor.

— Como você pode ver, a dominação de lava traz a vantagem de tornar qualquer amontoado de pedras em uma arma letal. A lava é quente e pode destruir qualquer coisa em grande quantidade, então é preciso ter muito cuidado e responsabilidade. Como é um fluido, dominá-la requer um estilo mais parecido com a dominação de água do que com a dominação de terra. — Recolheu a lava e a depositou em um buraco improvisado com dominação de terra. — E é esse o básico. Como eu me sai como professor? — Colocou as mãos na cintura e abriu um sorriso, como quem espera aprovação.

— Foi surpreendentemente esclarecedor! — Wei bateu palmas. — Será que eu posso tentar dominar a lava desse buraco? Só pra tentar, vai que eu consigo, né?

— Fique à vontade!

Wei passou os minutos seguintes tentando, sem sucesso, manipular o elemento. Levantou, sentou, usou os pés e as mão, mas a lava não se movia de acordo com seus comandos.

— Por que você não tenta resfriar a lava ao invés de tentar manipular ela de cara? Pode ser mais fácil. Foi pra mim. — Bolin sugeriu.

Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu de qualquer forma. Bolin, vendo que o colega começava a ficar frustrado, converteu a lava em pedrinhas novamente. — Talvez você consiga dominar pedras magmáticas?

Dessa vez uma das pedras de magma resfriado balançou, ainda que muito ligeiramente. Bolin ficou surpreso e aguardou para ver se Wei conseguiria manipular o material, mas a pedra continuou imóvel nos minutos que se passaram.

— Você estava QUASE LÁ!

— Eu não entendo! Tudo bem não saber converter terra em lava ou dominar ela como líquido, mas isso é uma pedra! Deveria ser mais fácil.

— Você só precisa entender a consistência desse material. É como eu com o metal, leva tempo, mas você vai conseguir...

Wei, claramente contrariado, disse: — Talvez eu consiga se puder sentir essa pedra estúpida...

— WEI, NÃO TOQUE! — Bolin advertiu antes que o jovem colocasse a mão, mas tarde demais. Wei já recolhia os dedos assustado pela temperatura alta da pedra recém resfriada. — Isso fica quente por um tempo!

Instintivamente, Bolin pegou a mão do colega, buscando sinais de queimaduras. Pelo visto não tinha acontecido nada grave, os dedos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas isso passaria. Respirou aliviado e olhou para Wei, que ria muito da própria estupidez. Os dois riram muito por um tempo e só então Bolin viu que ainda não havia soltado a mão surpreendentemente macia do rapaz. Sua face esquentou ao sentir o olhar envergonhado de Wei caindo sobre si e apressou-se em largar as mãos dele.

— Bom, talvez eu não seja talentoso o bastante para dominar lava.

— Que isso, você é um ótimo dominador de terra e metal. Eu tive sorte quando descobri a dobra de lava, apenas isso.

— Você é muito modesto, Bolin. Foi estrela de dominação profissional, parte do exército de Kuvira... Decisão questionável, aliás, mas indica seu nível de capacidade como soldado e dominador. — Bolin coçou a nuca ao ouvir o comentário, abrindo um riso azedo. Ele riu e continuou: — Foi a primeira pessoa que se tem notícia a dominar a lava em anos fora aquele maníaco e agora é o primeiro a dominar tanto lava quanto metal. Nem vovó conseguiu essa última proeza, até onde a gente sabe! Você é um dominador excepcional! Deve se orgulhar disso com razão.

Havia admiração de verdade nos olhos de Wei. Bolin sorriu, encantado com os elogios sinceros do rapaz.

— E você é muito gentil, Wei. Mas tenho certeza que qualquer um pode aprender dominar lava. Talvez um dia eu descubra um bom método de ensino da dobra, como Toph fez com a dominação de metal, para ensinar a quem quiser aprender.

— É uma excelente ideia. Espero poder ser o seu primeiro aluno e ajudante, retribuir o que você tem feito por nós e nosso projeto. Trabalhar com você tem sido a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu a muito tempo, seria ótimo continuar a ter a sua companhia, sabe?

Bolin não soube como esconder um enorme sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. Nem mesmo soube o que responder. Por fim, concluiu.

— Eu não poderia pedir por um parceiro melhor. Por mim, já temos um trato.

Os dois ficaram deitados olhando o sol que sumia no horizonte. Ambos em silêncio, buscando não poluir com comentário fúteis a troca maravilhosa de palavras há pouco realizada. Como era fácil conversar com Wei Beinfong, quão carismático e encantador ele era. Naquele momento todas as dúvidas e inseguranças em sua cabeça, antes tão presentes, dissolveram-se completamente. Percebeu que não aguentaria passar muito mais tempo sem confessar sua paixão por ele: queria levá-lo consigo mesmo depois das férias em Zaofu, mais do que apenas como amigo ou companheiro de treino. _Eu gosto de você, Wei Beifong_. _Guardar isso me tortura cada dia mais._

 _Não fale agora, Bolin, só não estrague o momento balbuciando sem pensar antes_. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e continuou na grama com o Beifong, ambos contemplando, em seus pensamentos mais íntimos, a admiração que sentiam pela figura deitada ao seu lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Como sempre, peço que vocês comentem o que gostaram, o que não gostaram, dúvidas e o que gostariam de ver no futuro. Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo assim que possível. Já sei o que planejo escrever, só não tive tempo de desenvolver ainda.  
> Até a próxima. Se cuidem, lavem as mãos e mantenham-se hidratados.


	9. O impasse do Beifong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei reflete mais um pouco sobre sua situação com Bolin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá mais uma vez. Como vão nessa quarentena?  
> Dessa vez trago não um capítulo, mas dois. Isso porque queria mais um capítulo pra explorar o ponto de vista do Wei. Afinal, muita coisa aconteceu depois do último POV dele, mas também não queria deixar vocês mofando com mais um capítulo reflexivo por dias, então solto os dois juntos. Nesse aqui nada demais acontece, mas eu queria escrever pq acho necessário explorar mais a cabeça do Wei antes de seguir com a ação no próximo capítulo hehe...  
> Enfim, boa leitura.

Não foi fácil arranjar forças para se levantar do gramado depois de passar a tarde conversando e aprendendo com Bolin. Era impressionante o quão gostoso era passar o tempo com ele e Wei se via cada vez mais admirado.

— Acho melhor eu entrar, Bolin. Te vejo amanhã para o treino?

— Claro, Wei. Estarei melhor da cabeça até lá.

Wei sorriu e Bolin retribuiu. Acenou para ele e entrou, indo diretamente para o quarto. Passou por Wing, que cochilava, e entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água cair longamente no rosto enquanto refletia em tudo que sentira por Bolin nas últimas semanas.

Era muito mais fácil ver Bolin como um objeto a ser conquistado _antes_ de conhecê-lo intimamente e formar uma amizade de verdade com o colega de treino. Depois de ter uma chance de ver o quão despedaçado ele ficara com o fim do relacionamento com Opal, Wei se envergonhou de ter visto na crise da relação dos dois uma oportunidade de aproximação e satisfação dos seus desejos, até ali puramente carnais. Vê-lo naquele estado partiu seu coração e ele prometeu a si mesmo que não leria mais seus batimentos e respeitaria o espaço dele em função da recém forjada amizade dos dois. _Seja lá o que achei que percebi de desejo vindo dele, devo esquecer por enquanto. Não é o momento para isso_. _Ele precisa de um amigo que o ajude a passar por tudo, e não vou poder ser essa pessoa agindo com segundas intenções_. E foi isso que ele fez. Disse a Bolin que estaria lá para ele e deu o espaço que o amigo precisava para se recuperar.

Quando Bolin finalmente se mostrou pronto para voltar para os treinos, Wei ficou muito animado. Passou a noite em claro com Wing pensando na melhor forma de ajudá-lo a se empenhar e obter resultados animadores. Wing concordou que propor um desafio seria a melhor forma de fazer isso, então resolveram testar seu desempenho com o metal pela primeira vez. Ainda se lembrava da insegurança transparecendo na voz dele quando viu a placa de metal.

— Têm certeza de que já sou capaz?

 _Ó céus... Por que você tem que ser tão adoravelmente inseguro, Bolin? Confie em seu potencial._ Ele se lembrava de pensar. Fizera o seu melhor para encorajar o amigo.

— Não te faria fazer isso se achasse que você não fosse capaz. Sei que consegue, Bolin. Está na hora.

O resultado estava dado. Bolin dominou o metal, como já esperavam. Toda a sua alegria e gratidão transpareram no abraço fervoroso que deu em Wei logo em seguida, deixando-o sem chão. _Literalmente_.

Momentos assim lembravam-no do que havia de admirável nele para além do nível físico. Adorava seus comentários sinceros, suas piadas, sua voz, sua gentileza e acima de tudo a sua natureza modesta. Todas essas coisas as quais ele ainda não dera o devido reconhecimento e que o faziam se apaixonar ainda mais. Mas ele havia decidido não agir sobre seus sentimentos por ora, então manteve a promessa. Mesmo assim foi impossível não deixar seu coração denunciá-lo para Wing, que veio questioná-lo pouco depois do treino.

— Já está pronto para roubar o ex da Opal, Wei? — Wing disse, atirando um travesseiro em sua cara quando foram se deitar naquela mesma noite.

— Do que é que você está falando, Wing? — Fez-se de desentendido, mesmo ciente de que de nada adiantaria.

—Seu coração estava saindo pela boca quando Bolin dominou o metal e te abraçou, confesse. Nem seria preciso saber ler batimentos pra sacar isso: sua cara virou um tomate, caro irmão. Aí foi só questão de somar um mais um... Você ainda propôs uma ida ao bar. Pretende fazer seu movimento hoje?

Wei não perdeu tempo em lançar o travesseiro em retorno na cara do irmão enquanto ele ria distraidamente. Wing não parou com as provocações.

— Você vai negar que seu coração acelerou perto dele? Na verdade eu venho vendo isso a um tempo e eu te conheço, mano. Está alterado desde que ele chegou aqui...

Wei estava cansando, então abriu o jogo.

— Não, não nego. Eu me sinto afetado por ele e o acho atraente. Você já sabe disso, pra que vou mentir? Por isso fiquei tão constrangido pelo abraço. Eis a sua confissão, está feliz agora? — Wei ajeitou as cobertas e se virou para o lado na cama, encarando a parede. Wing percebeu que o irmão havia se aborrecido. Chegou perto dele, apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e disse:

— Eu posso ter falado brincando, mas não fiz a pergunta por mal. Eu sou seu irmão gêmeo, Wei, e me dói ver você lutando com seus sentimentos. Precisa agir sobre eles, ué. Fomos criados para seguir nossos desejos, esse é literalmente o lema desse clã. Sem falar que você nunca foi tímido em confessar seus sentimentos por ninguém no passado, bem pelo contrário.

— Mas os meus desejos não importam agora, como você mesmo deixou claro. Ele é ex da Opal, não há chance nenhuma.

— E daí que ele é ex da Opal? Se ele quiser, que crime há nisso? Depois de uns meses, vamos todos nos reunir numa mesa e rir dessa situação toda. Acha que Opal ficaria irritada com você pra sempre por conta disso, quando foi ela quem abriu mão do relacionamento deles pelo bem dela e do Bolin?

— Mesmo que ele queira, como será para ele pular de um Beifong pro outro? Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu não levei em consideração quando comecei a delirar com isso. Sem falar que ele nunca nem deu indícios de verdade de gostar de outros homens, e aí já é outra questão... Posso até ter imaginado uma coisa ou duas, mas é capaz que eu tenha lido as coisas de forma errada e ele esteja apenas confuso com tudo. Eu já aceitei isso, Wing. Gosto de Bolin, mas não quero arriscar, não agora que ele está vulnerável, tentando compensar o término no nosso projeto de dominação. Não é justo agir sobre meus sentimentos sem saber se ele corresponde mesmo, ainda mais nesse momento.

— Se não perguntar, nunca vai saber. Tenha coragem, Wei.

— Não. Eu pensei em fazer isso antes, mas não me dei conta de que seria tão complicado. Não quero que ele se afaste de vez e nem quero magoá-lo mais. Então vou só deixar quieto, sou perfeitamente capaz de guardar isso pra mim.

Mas a noite de festas só serviu para potencializar ainda mais sua admiração por Bolin. _Ele consegue ser fofo até bêbado_. Não se esqueceria jamais das loucuras cometidas pela versão alterada do amigo.

Fora isso, também viu a chance de falar abertamente sobre sua sexualidade com ele. Obteve apoio incondicional, mas nada além disso, nenhuma pista sequer de interesse. _Quer dizer, ele disse explicitamente que eu era um “cara muito bonito”._ Mas isso poderia ter sido apenas um elogio sem segundas intenções _. Bom, ele me deu dois tapinhas no fim da noite, como eu fiz com ele quando ele me resgatou meses atrás_... _Deixe de ser estúpido, ele estava só agradecendo e estava bêbado. Era uma piada interna e nada mais_.

Não soube como conseguiu guardar a vontade de se declarar no gramado do jardim nessa tarde, entretanto. Perdeu o controle de sua fachada de despreocupação quando Bolin envolveu cautelosamente os seus dedos queimados com os dele. Não conseguiu conter a chuva de elogios sinceros que lhe veio aos lábios pouco depois, nem deixar de admitir o prazer que a sua companhia lhe proporcionava. Propôs até mesmo um novo projeto entre os dois focado no aprendizado da dominação de lava no futuro. Sentiu-se exposto e ficou com medo que ele se assustasse, mas ele foi muito doce ao responder:

— Eu não poderia pedir por um parceiro melhor. Por mim, já temos um trato.

 _Ah, Bolin... Parte de mim deseja que você fosse grosso e negasse as minhas tentativas de aproximação. Seria mais fácil lidar com isso tudo se você me abominasse_. Ele concluiu ao terminar o banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, Wing já estava acordado.

— Ah, Wei. Me perdoe, mas não vou treinar com você e Bolin amanhã. Combinei com Peng que a gente ia passar o dia no parque. Vou cedo buscá-la em casa. Acha que pode se virar sem mim?

Wei deu de ombros.

— Se você já marcou com ela, não sou eu quem vai estragar o passeio dos pombinhos. Seria melhor ter avisado mais cedo, assim eu podia ter falado pro Bolin também e quem sabe cancelar a aula.

— Não precisa cancelar, já disse. Vocês dois se dão bem e ele não precisa da minha ajuda, já que você tem sido o parceiro dele... E algo me diz que você pode aproveitar esse tempo a sós com ele, hum? — Ele pontou a última frase com uma piscadela divertida, que Wei prontamente ignorou antes de deitar-se sem dizer mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O de sempre: se quiserem, deixem comentários com críticas, elogios, perguntas ou sugestões.  
> Espero vocês no próximo capítulo, corram lá.


	10. Desenlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei e Bolin treinam sozinhos. Mais para o fim do treino, uma briguinha irrisória acaba por resolver os impasses que os dois vinham alimentando até então.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente. Levei 10 capítulos quando pretendia escrever no máximo uns 5, mas aqui chegamos. Desculpe cansar vocês por tanto tempo. Espero não decepcionar ninguém.  
> Chega de lenga lenga. Boa leitura.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o céu ainda estava róseo pela aurora, mas Wing já não estava na cama ao lado. Levantou-se, colocou as suas roupas e desceu, esperando encontrar sua mãe e pai tomando café na cozinha, como faziam todas as manhãs logo cedo, mas não havia ninguém. Supôs que eles tivessem algum compromisso muito importante e sem graça para atender, como era costume. A casa estaria vazia, exceto por ele, Bolin e os empregados.

Mal teve tempo de puxar uma cadeira para si antes de uma velha senhora surgir e colocar uma porção de cereais em sua frente.

— Como você gosta, Wei. Bom dia.

— Bom dia, Cheng. — Ele abriu um sorriso. — Muito obrigado.

— Espero que o café não tenha esfriado, você foi o último a descer hoje. Seu irmão saiu muito cedo e nem comeu. Sua mãe e seu pai saíram pouco depois para uma reunião no centro sobre a expansão da cidade, pediram para te avisar. Já o nosso convidado acordou muito mais cedo do que costume. Ele disse que estaria lá fora esperando vocês. Saiu tão animado que nem consegui avisar que Wing não estava.

Wei se surpreendeu. — Bolin já está acordado? Nossa... Geralmente nós temos tempo de preparar os materiais antes dele descer para a arena... Bom, vou me apressar então.

Comeu o mais rápido que pode, agradeceu a Cheng e saiu.

Surpreendeu-se ainda mais em ver que Bolin não apenas tinha acordado antes de seu professor, mas que já havia pego um disco no barracão para praticar. Reparou que ele já estava utilizando o mesmo disco que Wei e Wing usavam em suas partidas, totalmente feito de metal, e não os discos de treino que haviam preparado. Wei estava prestes a avisá-lo do engano quando o viu assumir uma postura de dominação e levitar lentamente, com muita concentração, o disco até as suas mãos trêmulas.

— Impressionante! Não imaginava te ver dominando tão bem o disco. Como conseguiu? — Ele perguntou aplaudindo enquanto descia os degraus para encontrar seu pupilo.

— Bom, eu acabei acordando mais cedo do que planejava e fiquei aqui praticando um pouco. Acho que dominar o disco não é tão difícil quanto entortar aquela placa. Bom, eu também andei praticando um pouco. Estive levitando moedas no meu quarto sempre que tive a chance. — Ele levantou a mão direita à nuca e a coçou enquanto olhava para baixo, como fazia sempre que queria esconder seus feitos com uma camada de modéstia, como quem diz _não é nada demais_.

— Isso é ótimo, Bolin! Hoje nós iriamos treinar exatamente seu controle sobre os discos, que bom que já começou. — Deu-lhe um leve tapa nas costas.

— Obrigado. Onde está Wing, aliás?

— Ele tomou o domingo pra sair com aquela menina do bar, Peng. Lembra dela?

— Lembro, claro. Então ele nos trocou por uma garota? Sensato.

Wei riu antes de prosseguir:

— Minha mãe e meu pai também saíram para resolver algumas burocracias. Somos só nós nessa mansão até o jantar, acho.

— Entendi. Bom, vamos começar o treino então! Assume seu lugar no gol e...

— Calma, aí, não seja afobado. Você pode conseguir levitar o disco, mas isso não quer dizer que já pode jogar. Vamos tomar um tempo pra revisar o básico.

Não demorou nem meia hora pra que Bolin conseguisse manipular o disco com força e velocidade suficientes para fazê-lo dardejar pela arena, como fizera com os anteriores. Quando ele conseguiu rebater o disco nove vezes contra a parede da arena sem que ele caísse no trajeto, Wei achou que ele já estava pronto para a partida deles.

— Muito bem, Bolin, acho que já podemos começar. Assuma sua posição que eu faço o primeiro lance. — Wei dominou o disco das mãos do amigo, foi até o seu lugar na arena e alongou-se. Bolin já estava em posição na outra extremidade, ostentando um olhar destemido. Wei adorava aquela expressão.

— Aqui vai! — Levitou o disco em sua frente e deu um leve impulso nele com um soco. Não exagerou, pois tinha medo de que o amigo não conseguisse aparar um golpe muito forte. Sua preocupação era dispensável: ele socou o disco de metal sem esforço, fazendo-o retornar com o dobro da velocidade. Wei deixou que o disco entrasse sem resistência no seu gol. Bolin socou o ar, vibrando por assumir a liderança, antes de perceber que seu professor fizera aquilo de propósito.

— Ah, Wei, vamos. Não quero que você me deixe ganhar. — Disse irritado.

— Estava apenas te testando. Não queria começar sem ter certeza de que pode rebater. Não serei eu a quebrar o famoso sorriso do grande Nuktuk por acidente. — Bolin revirou os olhos, mas não conteve um risinho. — Acho que já podemos jogar pra valer. Agora é sério, vamos do zero.

— Pode vir com tudo. — Bolin disse, estralando os dedos e pulando no lugar.

Wei sorriu, identificando um eco da primeira partida dos dois nesse começo. Preparou-se para o lançamento.

Considerando que antes disso Bolin havia poucas partidas em seu currículo como jogador de Disco de Força, estava se saindo muito bem. No primeiro set, marcara 4 pontos quando Wei fez o lance da vitória. No segundo, tinha acumulado 8 quando Wei marcou o 11º, mas era claro que Wei ainda não dava 100% de si contra o novato.

Wei percebeu logo que a constituição de Bolin o favorecia em partidas mais longas, porque já não conseguia defender tão bem seu gol depois de quarenta minutos, o que explicaria a melhora do amigo no segundo set. Não havia como negar a sua evolução, estava ainda mais rápido, defendendo melhor e dosando melhor a força dos golpes. Wei estava impressionado... E não só por sua dobra. Ainda era difícil ignorar a óbvia atração que o corpo do rapaz ainda lhe causava, mas ele fez o seu melhor.

Wei então realizou o disparo da vitória – ou foi o que ele achou, tão rápido e preciso era o golpe. Apesar de sua certeza, Bolin o surpreendeu, descrevendo um arco com as pernas e atingindo o disco acima da cabeça com um chute muito gracioso. O disco ricocheteou cinco vezes pela arena sem perder força antes de ir em direção ao gol. O sorriso que deu logo depois de realizar a manobra mostrava que estava orgulhoso do feito. Wei achou melhor não frustrar seu mérito do dia e fingiu não ter conseguido bloquear o disco a tempo.

— Puxa vida, esse foi incrível! Nem tive como defender, veja só... — Dominou o disco de volta em suas mãos. — Talvez seja melhor encerrarmos aqui, já está ótimo!

Algo em seu tom não convenceu o parceiro, que apoiou as duas mãos na cintura, ostentando uma cara contrariada.

— Como ator, você é um ótimo dominador de metal. Está mais do que claro que você deixou o disco passar. De novo. Refaça o lance.

— Do que está falando, eu não deixei nada. — Wei disse, incapaz de conter um riso.

— Wei, eu não quero que você tenha pena, quero aprender do jeito certo. Algo me diz que você nem mesmo está jogando pra valer. Talvez seja melhor recomeçar tudo.

— Recomeçar tudo?! Eu tô quase morrendo aqui! Bolin, vamos, não seja competitivo. Eu só não quero te desmotivar.

— Então devolve o disco. Se não quer mais disparar, então eu lanço.

— Não...

Bolin começou a andar em sua direção com alarmante velocidade. Wei manteve-se inabalado. Ele já estava a meio metro de distância, seus olhos faiscando, quando pediu:

— Me dê o disco, Wei. Eu só quero encerrar o jogo do jeito certo, não quero sua piedade.

Wei fechou os olhos e adotou a melhor expressão de deboche que pode. Levantou o braço em que carregava o objeto para o alto, como um adulto que mantém um doce longe do alcance de uma criança birrenta. Bolin fez o melhor que pode para abafar um riso que traísse sua expressão de descontentamento.

— Você _sabe_ que não é mais alto do que eu, não sabe?

Wei voltou a abrir os olhos, mais do que consciente da presença de Bolin a poucos centímetros de distância, encarando. Claro que Bolin poderia facilmente arrancar o disco de suas mãos, mas ainda contava com a sua cooperação. Ele não a teria. Wei olhou bem para os olhos dele e rodopiou a mão direita, fazendo o disco flutuar um, dois, três metros no ar.

— Consegue pegar o disco agora?

Bolin soltou um urro de frustração antes de tentar dominar o disco, mas não conseguiu quebrar o controle do Beifong sobre o pedaço de metal.

— Qual o seu problema? Já íamos terminar o jogo de qualquer forma! Eu sei perder.

— Bolin, pare de besteira. Esse jogo não é nada demais. Me deixe ser gentil dessa vez. — A essa altura os dois já estavam rindo de sua própria infantilidade.

— Você não me deixa outra opção, Wei Beifong. — Ele falou dramaticamente antes de pisar no chão em sua frente. O chão estremeceu e Wei sentiu o corpo balançar pra trás. Antes de cair agarrou, por instinto, a camiseta de Bolin e o arrastou junto de si. _Ele não me machucaria por um jogo, né?_ Não precisou se preocupar muito tempo: Bolin havia tomado o cuidado de afofar a terra atrás dele, de forma que o impacto não foi doloroso ou desconfortável.

Foi quando o disco, livre da influência de sua dominação, caiu do alto, ganhando velocidade antes de se afundar com um _THUD_ na terra fofa à centímetros de sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos para ver que Bolin também olhava o objeto. Os dois não tiveram outra reação a não ser rir. Mais um pouco e teriam morrido com um disco de metal enterrado em seus crânios.

— A sua gentileza quase nos matou, Wei Beifong. — Ele disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Se você tivesse aceitado meu nobre gesto, não estaríamos nessa situação embaraçosa.

O riso morreu depois de um tempo. Wei subitamente se deu conta da sensação de ter Bolin em cima do seu corpo, o peitoral vasto em seu tronco, as mãos dele inconscientemente apoiadas nos largos ombros do aluno. Ao afastar as lágrimas de riso e olhar para cima, encontrou o olhar dele fixo no seu. Sentiu a cara esquentar. Estava quase morrendo por conta de um misto inexplicável de vergonha, apreensão e desejo. Sentiu que algo em seu olhar o trairia.

Apesar da posição comprometedora em que se encontravam Bolin não fez menção de levantar-se. E então adotou um ar mais sério antes de dizer suas próximas palavras, a voz em tom mais baixo:

— Você é encantador, Wei Beifong. Posso tentar compensar a sua gentileza? — E então voltou a abaixar a cabeça, aproximando-se dele.

Wei ainda estava atônito e sem graça quando entendeu o que Bolin queria dizer. Fechou os olhos e preparou-se para receber o beijo, a declaração tardia pela qual ele já não esperava mais.

E então todo o estranhamento, todas as incertezas, se esvaíram quando seus lábios se encontraram com os de Bolin — macios, úmidos e salgados. Calor percorreu pelo seu corpo. Os olhos fechados ajudando-o a avivar os outros sentidos, como fazia ao praticar a técnica de assinatura de sua família. As mãos se fecharam ao redor das costas dele, sentindo a textura do algodão molhado de suor e o calor da pele escondida abaixo da fina barreira de tecido. Tomou consciência do peso dele em seu tronco, mas já não desejava que ele se levantasse, queria que ele o apertasse ainda mais. O cheiro do seu suor não era desagradável. Ainda sentiu notas de uma fragrância doce que imaginou ser seu creme de cabelo. A respiração dele estava acelerada, mas não tanto quando a sua própria. Também não precisava de sentido sísmico para sentir as batidas do seu coração batendo em compasso com as de dele.

Tudo isso registrado em câmera lenta, alguns segundos estendidos em sua duração psicológica, pois na realidade Bolin separou seus lábios dos dele pouco tempo depois. Wei sentiu o mundo colapsar quando o rapaz ficou de joelhos acima de si. _É arrependimento, desespero... Ele vai sumir e me deixar_. _Deixou-se levar pelo momento..._

A preocupação deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois Bolin se apressou em dizer:

— Que tal tentarmos uma posição mais confortável? — Ele disse rindo, voltando a se deitar, mas dessa vez ao seu lado. Wei rolou o corpo e o encarou, seus olhos de jade contemplando as esmeraldas que Bolin tinha no lugar dos seus na mais rica e preciosa troca de olhares. — Eu gosto de você, Wei Beifong. Venho lutando com isso por tempo demais. Não aguentaria mais um dia sem dizer isso e o momento pareceu apropriado... Mas desculpe pelo beijo sem aviso... Geralmente a declaração vem antes.

Wei não se conteve ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Rolou, agarrou a nuca de Bolin e se aproximou antes de responder. — Não tem pelo que se desculpar, seu bobo. Se não ficou claro, eu também gosto de você, Bolin, e já faz um bom tempo.

Os dois retomaram o beijo, dessa vez por mais tempo e com calma, curtindo o momento longamente, deitados na cama improvisada de terra fofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esteja minimamente satisfatório.  
> Peço encarecidamente que vocês peguem leve nas críticas dessa vez (risos nervosos) porque essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo esse tipo de cena, mas elas são sempre bem-vindas.  
> Espero vocês aqui para o próximo capítulo, mas já aviso que não sei ao certo quando ele será postado.  
> Cuidem-se, amados. Boa quarentena, fiquem e casa lalala, o de sempre. Até breve.


End file.
